


The Lovely Father

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, J'ai volé le perso de Thorin du Hobbit, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Obi-Wan se retrouve face à son fils adoptif, Anakin, qui semble de plus en plus distant avec lui. Il va découvrir que le comportement de ce dernier est le résultat d'un trouble bien plus complexe.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Thorin Oakenshield/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Obi-Wan

Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il allait être confronté à ce genre de problème, peut-être se serait-il informé un peu plus sur le sujet et aurait étudié la question. Être parent n'était pas simple et il le savait très bien, mais se faire rejeté par l'enfant qu'il avait élevé comme son propre fils était difficile à encaisser. Une première pour lui.

.

Obi-Wan Kenobi était un homme âgé de 33 ans, travaillant dans une librairie, non loin de son appartement qu'il occupait avec son fils adoptif, Anakin. Contre toute attente, il est toujours resté célibataire et n'avait aucune intention pour l'instant de se mettre en couple, il avait voulu consacrer tout le reste de son temps à l'éducation et à l'épanouissement d'Anakin. Obi-Wan avait donc très peu d'amis et son entourage proche était constitué uniquement de son fils et de Qui-Gon Jinn, son père adoptif. Car lui, aussi avait été adopté et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait voulu suivre les traces de celui qui l'avait élevé.

Il avait alors adopté le jeune Anakin Skywalker à l'âge de 9 ans. Obi-Wan était jeune à cette époque, n'avait même pas passé ses 25 ans. Les assistantes sociales avaient au début refusé en dépit de son âge, préférant remettre l'enfant à une famille déjà recomposée ou bien à des couples. Mais Qui-Gon, qui connaissait bien les assistantes sociales avaient recommandé Obi-Wan, renforçant sa position.

S'il avait énormément insisté pour prendre le petit Anakin, c'était surtout parce qu'il connaissait sa mère, qui avait travaillé pour eux en tant que femme de ménage et lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle était venue retrouver refuge chez eux mais n'avait jamais divulgué le père d'Anakin. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan en avaient donc conclu qu'elle avait sans doute été violée, mais par pudeur ou par crainte, et malgré l'insistance de Qui-Gon, elle n'avait jamais voulu leur dire ou faire quoique ce soit pour porter plainte. Il s'était attaché à Anakin, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et le considérant comme son frère, il avait pris la décision de le prendre sous son aile.

Après des mois de batailles pour obtenir la garde l'enfant, il avait l'accord de la justice et des organismes sociaux de l'enfance pour adopter Anakin, ravi de pouvoir vivre chez l'homme qui avait connu sa mère.

Si les années qui suivirent ont été tendres et heureux, vers l'adolescence d'Anakin, à partir de ses 16 ans, leur relation a commencé à devenir de plus en plus tendue. Obi-Wan s'était rendu compte que son fils adoptif voulait de plus en plus s'émanciper et voler de ses propres ailes. Suivant ainsi l'éducation de Qui-Gon, il l'autorisa à sortir plus souvent tout en maintenant des limites. Mais Anakin n'était pas comme Obi-Wan, il n'était pas aussi droit et aussi ordonné que lui. Il lui arrivait de désobéir, de mentir ou bien d'élever la voix face à lui mais Obi-Wan avait toujours gardé son calme, Qui-Gon lui avait souvent dit que s'énerver ne servirait à rien, ne serait-ce qu'à envenimer les choses.

.

Et aujourd'hui, Obi-Wan ne savait plus quoi faire. Anakin, maintenant âgé de 17 ans, bientôt 18 ans, était parti vers 18h, prétendant qu'il avait une soirée avec des amis. Le jeune père avait d'abord refusé car il n'avait pas été prévenu à l'avance.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une soirée cette semaine, s'était-il étonné alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer de son boulot.

\- Et alors ? Je suis obligé de tout te dire ? S'était-il énervé en enfilant son blouson noir en cuir qu'Obi-Wan détestait, ça fait un mois que je ne suis pas sorti !

\- Non, mais j'avais prévu…

\- Je n'ai rien prévu avec toi, avait-il coupé froidement, je sors, je suis assez grand et bientôt majeur. »

Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le plus jeune était déjà sorti. Fatigué et exténué par sa journée, il lâcha un soupir et s'était affalé sur le canapé en essayant de comprendre la situation. A partir de quand la situation lui avait-elle échappé ? L'enfant mignon qui lui posait des questions innocents et amusants n'était plus et avait laissé place à un adolescent, bientôt adulte qui ne voulait que liberté. Ce qui était normal pour son âge. Anakin n'avait cependant pas l'air de se soucier d'autre chose. Obi-Wan aurait bien aimé qu'il travaille dans la même libraire que lui. Librairie qu'il dirige d'ailleurs, légué par son père, Qui-Gon.

Il saisit alors son portable, hésitant à composer le numéro de ce dernier. Non. Il devait se retenir. Il devait laisser son parent tranquille, il le méritait. Qui-Gon était parti en voyage pour faire le tour du monde, revenant une fois par an, rendre visite à Obi-Wan.

C'était son fils, c'était son problème.

Résigné, il se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il ouvrit le frigo et se retrouva face à des aliments qu'il avait achetés la veille exprès pour cette soirée. Ses yeux se figèrent devant le gâteau qu'il avait préparé hier. C'était son anniversaire et il pensait pouvoir le fêter avec Anakin. C'était la première fois qu'Anakin oubliait ce jour. Avant, il lui faisait des petits cadeaux ou lui achetait des éclairs au café. L'année dernière, Anakin lui avait offert un pendentif en bois de cèdre où était gravé son nom. C'était banal comme présent, mais Obi-Wan l'avait fortement apprécié, touché par l'effort personnel que son fils avait mis dans ce bijou simple et rempli d'affection. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment aimé son anniversaire, pour lui, c'était plus une souffrance qu'un jour heureux et Anakin et Qui-Gon avaient toujours trouvé le moyen pour rendre cette journée égayante.

Cette année, il voulait faire plaisir à Anakin et s'impliquer dans son anniversaire, mais c'était aussi une manière pour lui de reprendre la relation parent-enfant en main, afin de balayer les innombrables disputes des dernières semaines. C'était un échec.

Il s'empara de l'assiette où reposait le gâteau, une forêt noire, préféré du garçon, à croire qu'il avait fait cela pour fêter l'anniversaire de son fils et non le sien. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il n'aurait aucun plaisir à le manger seul et ne pourrait jamais le finir.

Le libraire avait horreur du gâchis, mais il allait faire exception pour aujourd'hui. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il mit l'aliment dans sa poubelle, déposant le récipient dans l'évier, qui débordait déjà à cause de sa cuisine de la veille. Il était resté éveiller jusqu'à 3h du matin pour pouvoir préparé ce diner.

Au final, il avait fait tout ceci pour rien. Il regarda la pile de vaisselle qui l'attendait. Normalement, Anakin n'aurait pas hésité à l'aider, surtout pour ce jour particulier, mais il secoua la tête et soupira, commençant sa tâche.

Après qu'il eut terminé de nettoyer sa vaisselle, il alla directement se coucher. Il n'avait pas faim, ni l'envie de rester veillé aussi tard. De plus, demain, il travaillait. Il espérait juste qu'Anakin ne rentre pas trop tard.

.

Des bruits sourds le réveillèrent. Il se tourna dans son lit, vers son réveil qui lui afficha 1h du matin et il put distinguer sous l'embrasure de la porte de la lumière provenant du salon. Il passa une main sur son visage, c'était forcément Anakin. Il rejeta ses couvertures et se mit sur ses jambes, enfila rapidement un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

Il s'apprêta à lancer son discours de reproche à son jeune fils mais il fut surpris de voir qu'il était en bonne compagnie.

« Anakin, tu ne….Oh. » Commença-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il y avait une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, sans doute de l'âge d'Anakin. Ce dernier l'avait enlacé dans ses bras et releva la tête quand Obi-Wan les interrompit.

\- Tiens, tu es réveillé, Ben ? »

Ben. C'était le surnom que son fils lui avait donné. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'appeler « papa » et Obi-Wan avait fini par accepter. Après tout, il ne l'avait adopté que très tard par rapport à d'autres.

La femme s'écarta brusquement d'Anakin.

\- Je suis désolé, je comptais partir, je voulais le juste raccompagner…Balbutie-t-elle gênée.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Questionna Obi-Wan en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son peignoir.

\- Padmé. Je suis Padmé…Je vais vous laisser, on se voit plus tard, Ani. » Murmura-t-elle en déguerpissant rapidement.

Le jeune père ne s'attendait pas à une fuite de la sorte mais ne le retint pas, cependant, ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Anakin, dont le visage se changea soudainement après le départ de sa jeune amie.

\- Ah bravo, tu lui as fait peur ! Marmonna-t-il furieux, tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Au dernière nouvelle, je suis encore chez moi et je fais ce que je veux dans mon appartement, rétorqua Obi-Wan choqué par le comportement du cadet.

\- Tu aurais dû nous laisser seul !

\- Je n'en savais rien ! Et…je ne l'ai pas forcé à partir ! Elle est partie de son plein gré ! »

Obi-Wan ressentait une soudaine colère montée en lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'adolescent était si frontal envers lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il était troublé. Le visage d'Anakin qui était si doux face à Padmé était devenu enragé face à lui.

Il inspira profondément, tentant de se contrôler, ce n'était pas l'heure pour une dispute. Peut être qu'Anakin était bien plus heureux avec elle qu'avec lui, ce qu'il trouverait ça normal.

« Est-ce ta petite amie ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Elle voulait sans doute me rencontrer dans de meilleurs conditions, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle est partie aussi vite. »

Ces mots semblèrent alors apaiser Anakin, dont les épaules s'affaissèrent. Il hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien d'autres. Le cœur du jeune père se contenta de cela et avait sans doute saisi ce qui perturbait autant son fils ces derniers temps. Il était amoureux.

Il laissa Anakin rejoindre sa chambre et fut tout de même satisfait d'avoir appris qu'Anakin avait trouvé l'amour. Pourtant, malgré cela, quelque chose lui disait que les prochains jours n'allaient pas être agréables pour lui-même.


	2. Money and Love

Le lendemain, Obi-Wan s'était levé malgré le fait que la moitié de sa nuit était blanche. Depuis le retour de son protégé de sa soirée, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, se retournant plusieurs fois dans son lit, il avait même fini par lire un livre et c'est lorsque les rayons du soleil passèrent dans sa chambre, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait en réalité que très peu dormi. Celui lui arrivait des insomnies, il ne s'en inquiétait guère.

Non sans surprise, Anakin n'était pas encore réveillé. Obi-Wan connaissait plus ou moins son emploi du temps et il savait que les cours du lycée commençaient à 8h. Après avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner, il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son jeune fils.

« Anakin, réveille-toi ! Cria-t-il à travers la porte, il est 7h !

Il saisit la poignée et soupira quand il vit qu'elle était fermée à clé. Il tambourina la porte, espérant réveiller l'endormi.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive…bougonna-t-on derrière la porte.

Obi-Wan émit un soufflement et retourna à son petit-déjeuner, commençant à manger sans attendre. Anakin le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de son uniforme scolaire, la cravate mal mise et les boutons en désordre. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et il lança un bonjour tout en lâchant un bâillement.

Il s'installa en face de son père adoptif, se servant tranquillement.

« Ce soir, je rentrerai tard, déclara-t-il sans équivoque.

Obi-Wan se figea.

\- Encore ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas à une soirée !

\- Je vais au cinéma avec Padmé, corrigea Anakin sèchement, tu es content ?

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps avec ta nouvelle petite amie mais ne néglige pas tes études…

\- Je le sais, Ben, j'ai des bonnes notes non ? Tu as pu voir mes bulletins et mes examens trimestriels, répliqua Anakin, je peux m'en sortir facilement contrairement à toi.

\- Quoi…pardon ? » S'exclama Obi-Wan choqué de ces paroles.

Anakin ricana doucement et lança un regard amusé à son ainé.

« Eh bien, si tu étais si doué que moi dans les études, tu ne serais pas un simple libraire et tu serais moins dans le rouge sur tes…

\- Cela suffit, Anakin, tu dépasses les bornes, interrompit froidement Obi-Wan en tentant de garder son calme, tu es devenu insolent et c'est un trait que je ne peux supporter.

\- Je ne suis pas insolent, je dis la vérité ! Regarde, tu n'as même pas d'amis, tu sors jamais, tu es cloitré chez toi ou dans ta librairie ! Et tu crois que je veux hériter de ta libraire, hein, Ben ? »

Le jeune père pâlit devant ses mots si cruels et qui lui semblait si vrai sur le moment.

\- Anakin, tu vas beaucoup trop loin, gronda-t-il sévèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? S'énerva Anakin, tu n'auras même pas assez d'argent pour mes études à la fac de droit !

\- Tu obtiendras une bourse évidem….

\- Elle ne suffira pas, et tu le sais très bien !

\- Alors c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? C'est pour ça que tu es si désagréable, ces derniers temps ? Souffla Obi-Wan.

C'était un sujet qui lui avait beaucoup travaillé. Et il savait qu'avec son salaire, il ne pourrait payer les études du jeune homme. Sa librairie marchait de moins en moins et il accumulait factures sur factures. Il avait essayé de cacher cela à Anakin mais ce dernier avait découvert qu'il était toujours très juste en termes d'argents chaque mois. Il savait aussi que même si Anakin travaillait à coté de ses études, ce serait difficile de conjuguer les deux, et Obi-Wan n'avait aucune envie de le voir trimer pour ses études, c'était son rôle normalement d'assurer à ce que son fils aille étudier sans se préoccuper de l'argent.

\- Si c'était Qui-Gon qui m'avait adopté, nous n'aurions pas de problèmes d'argent, finit-il par dire.

Obi-Wan blêmit et déglutit, incapable de se défendre face à cette réplique qui était difficile à admettre. Oui, il n'avait jamais connu de problèmes financiers avec Qui-Gon, sa libraire marchait beaucoup mieux qu'aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il y avait 6 employés, contre 2, aujourd'hui. Obi-Wan n'avait pas eu le choix de les licencier.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te soucies de cela, murmura-t-il le cœur lourd.

\- Peu importe, déclara Anakin d'un ton sec, de toute manière j'ai toujours su me débrouiller tout seul…Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est ma relation avec Padmé. »

.

.  
.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Obi-Wan sursauta et dévisagea son employé qui avait posé la question. Il était derrière la caisse de sa librairie, pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci, avec Cody à ses côtés, un homme à la peau mate et au regard perçant. Avec Rex, qui était son frère jumeau, ils étaient les seuls employés de la librairie. C'était les plus anciens et ceux avec qui Obi-Wan avait le plus confiance pour gérer le magasin.

« Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué, ces derniers jours. »

Cela faisait trois jours depuis qu'Anakin lui avait fait ses reproches, depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, son fils l'évitant et passant ses soirées avec Padmé, c'était du moins ce que Obi-Wan avait conclu au vue des vêtements et de la coiffure qu'adoptaient Anakin chaque soir.

La question d'argent hantait énormément le jeune père et il n'en dormait pas la nuit. Les paroles d'Anakin résonnaient toujours dans son esprit et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais Obi-Wan aimait sa librairie, comme il aimait son travail, il était hors de question pour lui de tout quitter de plus, cela marchait assez bien pour qu'elle puisse continuer à prospérer, même si elle avait perdu de sa gloire comme au temps de Qui-Gon.

« Au fait, patron, vous ne aviez pas dit comment s'est passé votre soirée d'anniversaire ? S'enquit Cody avec un sourire.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers son collègue et employé, qui s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il raconte quelque chose d'heureux.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, répondit-il en détournant la tête, il a…apprécié le gâteau.

\- Et il vous a offert quoi, le petit ?

\- Une petite amie, murmura Obi-Wan sans réfléchir en pensant à Padmé.

\- Pardon ? Une quoi ?

\- Euh…une écharpe, se rattrapa-t-il vivement.

\- Oh, je vois, bon choix, surtout que vous êtes frileux, rit de bon cœur Cody.

Obi-Wan soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée à ses employés, souhaitant au maximum garder une distance entre collègue. Il les appréciait beaucoup mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il en disait un minimum pour lui permettre un semblant de sociabilité.

Voulant un instant se retrouver seul, il prétendit d'aller ranger les dernières nouveautés dans les rayons. Cela l'occupait un peu de remplir les étagères et de noter les prochains bouquins qu'il lirait pour conseiller ses clients.

Alors qu'il était sur son escabeau en train de placer les livres de réserves en hauteur, il fut interrompu par une voix familière.

« Monsieur Kenobi ? »

Il faillit trébucher de son échelle et à la place, c'est un de ses ouvrages qui lui échappa des mains. Il descendit rapidement de son perchoir et se figea quand il rencontra les yeux de la personne qui l'avait appelé.

« Padmé ? » Souffla-t-il surpris.

Cette dernière ramassa le livre à terre et lui tendit avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Non ce n'est rien, assura-t-il chaleureusement.

\- Anakin m'a dit que c'était ici votre librairie, alors je me suis permis de m'y rendre ici…surtout que j'ai pu voir que vous avez un large rayon pour les étudiants.

\- Effectivement, il y a un lycée et une Université non loin d'ici, je ne fais qu'exploiter le quartier.

\- Et je voulais aussi vous parler, je n'ai pas pu me présenter comme je l'aurai souhaité… »

Obi-Wan regarda autour de lui, Rex et Cody étaient tous les deux en caisses, il n'y avait que cinq clients autour de lui, il pouvait donc se permettre de s'échapper pendant un instant.

\- Je vais prévenir mes collègues et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous offre un verre. »

.

Le jeune libraire l'avait donc emmené dans le café juste en face de sa boutique, là où il avait l'habitude d'y aller pour prendre une pause. C'était un endroit simple où il y avait beaucoup d'habitués qui venaient se détendre, incluant Obi-Wan.

Ils s'assirent en fond de salle, loin des regards indiscrets et le libraire put donc observer un peu mieux la petite amie de son fils. Elle était très belle, le teint clair et brillant, ses cheveux bruns étaient cette fois-ci attachés en une tresse simple. Il était clair que c'était le genre de femmes qu'Anakin pouvait apprécier.

« Je m'excuse encore une fois d'être entré chez vous sans votre permission, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas bien grave, je ne vous en veux pas, vous n'êtes pour rien, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Ani a insisté pour que je monte dans votre appartement, il voulait me montrer l'endroit où il vit. J'aurai dû refuser…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est oublié, ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais retrouvé dans une position gênante.

Padmé rougit brusquement puis éclata de rire, imité par Obi-Wan.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Alors, depuis quand connaissez-vous Anakin ? Demanda-t-il curieux rentrant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Cela fait six mois maintenant, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors des portes ouvertes de ma faculté, en début d'année, Anakin s'intéressait à ma fac pour l'année prochaine.

\- Vous êtes étudiante ? S'étonna Obi-Wan.

\- Oui, je suis en 3ème année en droit, je suis conscient qu'Anakin est encore mineur mais nous ne faisons rien qui puisse lui causer ou me causer des problèmes, dit-elle en répondant aux questions sourdes du père.

\- Je vois. »

C'était difficile à admettre, mais Obi-Wan vivait donc dans l'ignorance pendant six mois. Pendant des semaines, Anakin vivait une idylle avec une jeune étudiante en droit et il ne s'était même pas confié à son père adoptif. Il se sentait brusquement mal, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas jugé utile de lui en parler, pour quoi l'avait-il gardé secret ? Il fallait en plus que ce soit la petite amie qui vienne se présenter à lui.

« Monsieur Kenobi ? S'enquit Padmé inquiète de son silence, est ce que je vous ai troublé ?

\- Non, non bien sûr que non. Je suis heureux de rencontrer enfin la petite amie de mon fils.

\- Vous savez, Anakin me parlait tellement de vous que j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

\- Ah oui ? Fit-il surpris.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, qu'avait pu dire le jeune homme pour faire des éloges, malgré les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir cette année ?

\- Il me disait qu'il vous aimait beaucoup, déclara-t-elle, que vous avez toujours été un bon père pour lui.

\- Ce n'est étrangement pas ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois, rit-il nerveusement.

Il avait du mal à la croire au vue des paroles qu'Anakin lui avait adressé quelques jours auparavant. Curieusement, Padmé n'ajouta rien, baissant les yeux vers son verre. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, interprétant cela comme si elle n'était pas surprise de cela.

\- A vrai dire, en début de notre relation, il me parlait beaucoup de vous, avoua-t-elle doucement, et puis peu à peu, il a cessé, il a même refusé plusieurs fois que je vous rencontre… »

Elle se tut brusquement, levant des yeux désolés vers le libraire.

\- Si vous voulez que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour vous, pour convaincre Anakin de vous parler, de…

\- Non, je vous assure, Padmé, ce n'est pas bien grave, je pense juste qu'Anakin a envie de s'émanciper et c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour nous, le plus important c'est votre amour pour lui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais, monsieur Kenobi…

\- Appelez-moi Obi-Wan, coupa-t-il en esquissant un sourire tout en se levant, j'étais ravi de vous avoir rencontré, mais il faut que je retourne à la boutique. »

Padmé lâcha un soupir, résignée, puis hocha la tête. Le libraire alla payer l'addition et salua rapidement la jeune femme.


	3. Séparation

** Deux mois plus tard **

Obi-Wan lut la lettre d'acceptation à la fac de droit d'Anakin, en plus de celle qui indiquait qu'il avait le droit à la bourse d'honneur en vue de son dossier et de son parcours scolaire. Anakin avait réussi à obtenir une bourse d'étude mais en plus, était devenu l'un des rares étudiants à obtenir le parrainage même du président de la faculté de droit, qui n'était autre que l'un des oncles de Padmé, Sheev Palpatine.

En si peu de temps, Anakin avait réussi à débloquer la situation afin de se permettre d'étudier en toute tranquillité et ce, sans en informer son père adoptif. Obi-Wan ne savait quoi dire à ce moment-là. Il était confus, d'un côté, il voulait féliciter son fils et de l'autre, il ressentait de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Il n'en savait rien, il ignorait tout cela, tout le travail que fournissait Anakin pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats afin d'être apte à obtenir une bourse de ce genre.

Il était décidé un génie. Mais un génie qu'Obi-Wan n'arrivait plus à cerner, il le sentait s'éloigner de lui au fur et à mesure que les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Lança-t-il debout devant lui attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- C'est…inattendu, je…te félicite, Anakin, bredouilla l'ainé en cherchant ses mots.

\- Est-ce tout ce que tu peux me dire ? Ricana-t-il, je pensais que tu sauterais de joie et que tu t'exprimerais un peu plus. Tu n'es donc pas heureux ?

\- Non, c'est faux, je suis très heureux pour toi…mais j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles, j'aurai aimé t'aider et…

\- Tu n'aurais rien servi, la preuve, j'ai réussi sans toi.

\- Anakin…

\- Bien, coupa ce dernier, aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans, donc je peux enfin quitter cet appartement miteux. »

Obi-Wan blêmit, sa pâleur aurait pu alerter n'importe qui, mais Anakin avait disparu dans sa chambre et ressortait avec une valise. Le père se crut dans un cauchemar, dans un rêve où il perdait le contrôle.

« Je ne comprends pas…murmura-t-il.

\- Padmé et moi, on va vivre ensemble, en plus son appartement est à côté de la fac. Comme c'est à son oncle, je ne paierai pas de loyer.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé d'un tel projet ! S'exclama Obi-Wan en se plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher de déguerpir.

\- J'ignorai que je devais t'en parler, rétorqua Anakin, on parle de ma vie.

\- Et je parle du fait que je suis responsable de toi ! S'écria Obi-Wan.

\- Théoriquement, tu es mon tuteur légal, jusqu'à ma majorité, j'ai ma majorité donc je peux partir si j'ai envie. »

Il tira sa valise à roulette, se détournant de son père adoptif et mais une main lui attrapa le bras.

« Attend, Anakin…pourquoi partir aussi vite ? Pourquoi…tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça ? Pourquoi…tu me fuis ? Même si tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme tel, je suis comme ton père. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le plus âgé aurait voulu voir dans le regard d'Anakin une lueur de tendresse, d'affection, mais à la place, il reçut une froideur et…quelque chose qu'il ne saurait décrire, le faisant alors reculer d'un pas.

« Mon père ? C'est toi qui t'es mis dans la tête que j'étais ton fils, comme si j'allais t'appeler « papa ». »

_Quoi ?_

Le jeune homme n'ajouta plus aucun mot et laissa son père, désormais ex-tuteur, figé au milieu du salon, regardant la silhouette de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé toute sa vie.

.

.

.

Padmé fut surprise de voir Anakin avec uniquement trois valises alors qu'il s'installa dans leur chambre qu'ils vont pouvoir partager quotidiennement ensemble désormais. Comme un véritable couple.

« Je pensais que tu aurais des cartons, déclara-t-elle en pliant un peu mieux le linge de son petit ami.

\- J'ai décidé de tout laisser chez Ben. J'ai envie de commencer ma nouvelle vie avec toi et de laisser ça derrière moi, dit-il.

\- Et comment l'a-t-il pris ?

\- Il était content pour moi, la preuve, il m'a laissé partir.

\- Je le vois bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser derrière. Tu sais, tu aurais pu l'inviter ce soir, c'est ton anniversaire après tout, tu as 18 ans.

\- Justement, c'est mon anniversaire, et je ne veux plus dépendre de lui, fit-il sèchement.

\- Ani, c'est ton père…souffla Padmé sous le choc.

\- Ce n'est pas mon père ! »

Voyant qu'il avait élevé la voix, Anakin baissa les yeux et murmura des mots d'excuses, saisissant les mains de sa compagne.

« Comprend-moi, il a toujours été derrière moi, j'aimerai…respirer un peu, ce sont mes 18 ans, je veux le fêter à ma manière… »

Il la regarda avec des yeux tellement larmoyants qu'elle ne put céder et n'en parla plus. Après tout, il avait raison, c'était ses 18 ans, il pouvait enfin gouter aux joies de la liberté. Elle, aussi, avait fêté sa majorité loin de ses parents, avec des amis.

Aujourd'hui, ce serait leur premier jour de vie commune, il allait commencer sa première année en droit et il sera à ses côtés. Elle-même nageait en plein bonheur.

Mais un doute persista en elle, qui était sacrifié dans leur bonheur ?

.

.  
.

Obi-Wan était retourné dans sa librairie, ne supportant de rester une minute de plus dans son appartement, désormais vide de toute vie. Rex et Cody étaient étonnés de le voir rentrer.

« Patron ? Nous pensions que vous deviez fêter l'anniversaire de votre garçon ? Lança Rex en venant à lui.

Il voyait bien que l'homme était affligé, si affligé que ses yeux étaient rouges et que des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses joues. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était venu là où il travaillait. Ses pas l'avaient guidé vers ici. Sans doute le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

\- Obi-Wan ? Fit Rex en posant une main sur son épaule, vous voulez qu'on en parle ?

\- Non…répondit-il d'une voix rauque, non…. »

Il s'avança machinalement vers l'arrière de sa boutique et s'arrêta vers une échelle, la fixant pendant quelques minutes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce quelqu'un y descende.

_« Obi ? Que s'est passé ? S'enquit Qui-Gon en descendant de son escabeau._

_L'adolescent pleurait, incapable d'expliquer normalement son trouble. L'homme aux longs cheveux le prit alors dans ses bras._

_« J'ignore ce que tu as, mais peu importe ta douleur, sache…que tu n'es jamais seul. »_

_Oh. Père. Je suis définitivement seul. Tu es parti, Anakin est parti_.

Cela s'est passé si vite, qu'il n'avait pu se préparer à tout ceci. Déjà quand Qui-Gon était parti, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte six mois après qu'il ait adopté Anakin. Il aurait voulu avoir le soutien de son père pour ses premières années en tant que parent du petit garçon. Obi-Wan avait donc gardé ses craintes et sa peur en lui pour veiller au mieux auprès de l'enfant.

Accablé par le chagrin, il tenta de balayer ce souvenir lointain et il n'entendit plus les interrogations de ses collègues, il s'enferma dans son bureau.

.

.

Rex et Cody étaient inquiets. Il devait fermer la boutique, à 19h30. Il était 21h. Ils avaient frappé à la porte de leur employeur mais il n'avait pas répondu. La porte était fermée à clé et c'était l'unique sortie pour Obi-Wan.

« Nous devrions la casser, imagine qu'il… »

La voix de Cody se perdit, sa gorge était nouée rien que de penser à l'inévitable. Ils connaissaient Obi-Wan comme un homme toujours bienveillant, heureux et souriant. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient dans cet état.

Rex n'était pas aussi pessimiste que Cody et il porte une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, il est trop attaché à la vie…En plus, c'est certainement une dure journée pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Hier, il avait tellement l'air content…Il avait réussi à faire des économies pour acheter une moto pour son fils…Crois-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?

\- Nous ne pouvons interférer dans sa vie privée, soupira Cody en secouant la tête, le mieux pour lui, c'est qu'on le laisse tranquille, en espérant que demain, soit un autre jour pour lui. »

Son frère s'apprêta à protester mais à ce moment-là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme dévasté, sa mèche rousse tombant négligemment devant ses yeux bleus. Il croisa les regards inquiets de ses deux employés.

« Que faîtes-vous ici encore ? Marmonna doucement Obi-Wan en pinçant son arête du nez.

\- Nous voulions nous assurer que vous ailliez bien, répondit Rex.

\- Nous allons partir, fit Cody.

Le silence de la librairie devint brusquement pesant. Obi-Wan leur adressa finalement un petit sourire qui se voulait être rassurant, mais les deux frères ressentirent une pincée de tristesse dans leur cœur.

\- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester encore un peu ici…

\- Patron…si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, nous sommes là, osa Rex.

\- Rentrez chez vous, je vous retrouve demain. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, au grand regret des jumeaux qui quittèrent leur lieu de travail le cœur lourd.


	4. Rendez-vous surprise

Obi-Wan n'avait rien pas prononcé un mot depuis des jours, restant silencieux en présence de Cody et Rex, et répondait aux questions que par oui ou un non, refusant à chaque fois de leur parler ou de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne quittait même plus sa librairie, juste une fois quand il avait pris une valise, logeant dans son bureau, qui était devenu une chambre entre temps.

Le jeune libraire ne pouvait en vouloir à ses employés de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à sourire, à échanger avec eux comme si de rien n'était. Depuis le départ d'Anakin, il avait perdu une partie de lui-même. En plus de cela, il avait espéré que ce dernier l'appellerait mais rien. Il avait même essayé de le joindre, et il s'avérait que le numéro n'était plus distribué. Le soir, quand il pensait à ces jours heureux passés avec son fils, il pleurait, laissant couler ses larmes, dans sa solitude.

« Obi-Wan ? Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous apporte de quoi manger ce midi ? Demanda Rex en le sortant de sa rêverie.

Il leva les yeux des piles de livres qu'il rangeait et hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant quoi dire d'autres.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ? Continua-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Non, prenez-moi la même chose que vous. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, puis soupirèrent et ils sortirent de la librairie, le laissant seul, comme chaque midi. Cela ne gênait pas Obi-Wan, au moins, il pouvait apprécier le silence que lui offrait son magasin. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure-là.

C'était du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un homme entra après le départ des jumeaux, ce qui surprit Obi-Wan troublé dans son silence et ses pensées d'entendre le tintement de la cloche d'entrée. Il se tourna vers l'étranger, le salua et lui adressa un sourire dont il avait l'habitude de faire pour chaque client.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça, s'exclama l'homme en s'approchant d'Obi-Wan qui recula dans sa surprise.

L'inconnu était un homme un peu plus grand que le libraire, avec une barbe bien coupée et des cheveux longs noirs, avec quelques mèches blanches qui sembleraient avoir été teintes exprès. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient examiner Obi-Wan de la tête aux pieds.

Encore un client étrange que le libraire allait devoir gérer. A l'heure la plus tranquille de la journée.

\- Vous souhaitez que je vous renseigne sur quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assurée en cachant sa gêne.

\- Oh, oui, pardon, dit l'étranger d'une voix grave, je cherche un livre sur les Nains.

\- Un…livre sur les nains ? Répéta Obi-Wan incrédule.

\- Oui, les Nains. Les petits hommes barbus comme dans Blanche-Neige. »

Obi-Wan pour la première fois depuis ces jours sombres, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Non seulement, l'homme était excentrique mais il avait des curiosités quelques peu originales. Ce dernier ne s'étonna pas du tout du rire non-professionnel du libraire et se contenta de sourire.

« Dans le rayon Livres et Romans Fantastiques, je pourrais certainement vous trouver cela, dit Obi-Wan en reprenant son sérieux, embarrassé d'avoir ri de la sorte.

Il le dirigea vers le dit-rayon, qui se trouvait le plus loin de l'entrée, et il lui saisit quelques livres qui semblaient se rapprocher de ce qu'il cherchait, détenant des illustrations du monde fantasy. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais été attiré par ce genre d'univers bien qu'il les trouvait fascinant. Il savait que c'était beaucoup apprécié des adolescents mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme plus ou moins âgé venait lui demander ce genre de livres.

Tandis qu'il expliquait le contenu des livres qu'il proposait, il remarqua que l'inconnu ne regardait pas du tout les pages mais le fixait intensément, comme s'il allait le dévorer. Cette pensée rendit très mal à l'aise Obi-Wan qui s'autorisa à lui demander :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme battit des paupières et reprit ses esprits, puis baissa les yeux sur les ouvrages.

« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas intéressé par les nains, avoua-t-il, mais d'autres choses…

\- Oh, il y a d'autres livres qui pourraient vous convenir ici, je pense, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Vous. » Répondit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Aussi rouge qu'une pomme, Obi-Wan déglutit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on flirtait avec lui. Beaucoup avait tenté leur chance auparavant, mais jamais de cette manière et jamais aussi vite. Généralement, le client amoureux revenait régulièrement avant de déclarer sa flamme.

Il se ressaisit vite et se défit de la poigne de l'autre homme, rangeant précipitamment les ouvrages.

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas…à vendre, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Au fond de lui, il était touché des sentiments des autres, et étrangement, encore plus aujourd'hui. C'était osé pour une première rencontre, est-ce cela un coup de foudre ? L'homme a donc eu un coup de foudre ?

« Attendez, s'écria-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Obi-Wan se figea et soupira, il devait décliner avec douceur et tact. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Je m'appelle Thorin Oakenshield et je tiens un salon de coiffure et tatouage à quelques pas d'ici, le **_Darth Maul_**. Il est nouveau, je suis là que depuis un mois…et ces derniers temps, je vous voyais fréquenter la même laverie que moi. »

Le libraire retint son souffle, comprenant alors la précipitation étonnante de Thorin dans sa déclaration. Il aurait dû s'en douter d'un côté. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir croisé ou même rencontrer. Son visage ne lui disait rien, surtout avec une coupe de cheveux aussi mémorable.

« Vous aviez l'air triste, poursuivit Thorin, et je rêvais de vous voir sourire. Ce jour est arrivé et j'ai été heureux de voir non seulement votre sourire mais aussi votre rire.

\- Je…ne sais pas quoi…dire, Monsieur Oakenshied, bredouilla Obi-Wan qui se sentit chanceler devant ces sentiments, je vous connais à peine et …

\- Je comprends que je sois allé un peu trop vite, se rattrapa Thorin, je veux juste que vous me laissez du temps pour vous connaître un peu plus et après…libre à vous… »

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa, amenant un rougissement embarrassant à Obi-Wan qui retira sa main, gêné. Thorin ne fut pas offusqué au contraire, il lâcha un petit rire et passa un doigt familièrement dans la mèche blonde du libraire.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin de couper un peu ces mèches rebelles et raser cette barbe, qui je trouve cache votre visage, vous savez où aller. »

Le son des clochettes de l'entrée fit sursauter Obi-Wan qui y jeta un œil, il vit alors Rex et Cody revenir de leurs courses. Il ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer à Thorin qu'il devait y aller mais ce dernier prit les devants.

« Il faut que je parte, est ce que cela vous dit qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… »

Le blond se tut, il avait été prêt à dire qu'il avait son fils qui l'attendait, mais se rappela alors sa dure réalité. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Non, bien sûr. Anakin n'était plus à la maison, et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à son triste appartement et au vue des dires de Thorin, il savait qu'Obi-Wan vivait dans sa librairie.

Est-ce qu'un dîner avec un homme plutôt séduisant lui ferait du mal ? Peut-être pas. Il pourrait se changer les idées et accepter, ne serait-ce qu'au début, l'amitié de ce coiffeur et tatoueur excentrique.

« Si c'est trop tôt, je peux vous proposer plus tard et…

\- Non, c'est bon, coupa Obi-Wan, j'accepte, c'est parfait. Où voulez-vous qu'on dîne ?

\- Que dites-vous d'un burger, **_chez Dex_** ? »

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux puis rit. Décidément, Thorin était un excentrique jusqu'au bout. Il n'essayait même pas de séduire son crush avec un restaurant gastronomique. Mais cela plut à Obi-Wan, c'était au moins honnête et sincère, c'était si naturel.

« D'accord, ce soir à 20h, **_chez Dex._** »

Le visage de Thorin s'éclaira, déclenchant des papillons dans le ventre d'Obi-Wan.

«Je viendrai vous chercher alors et on ira ensemble, fit-il en s'en allant.

Le libraire hocha la tête et le laissa aller. Quand il entendit le tintement des clochettes annonçant sa sortie, il inspira fortement et se permit de coller son front à un des rayons. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'il connait à peine. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il serait dans un resto qu'il connaissait bien. Il y allait souvent avec Qui-Gon et Anakin. Il espérait juste que cela ne déclencherait des souvenirs qui rendraient ce dîner désagréable.

« Patron, tout va bien ? S'enquit Cody suivi de Rex.

Il se redressa, se réajustant et leur adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Ça va, j'ai eu…un client particulier.

\- Oh, l'homme qui vient de sortir, Thorin ?

\- Vous le connaissez ? Fit-il surpris.

\- Oui, c'est notre nouveau coiffeur, et il nous a tatoué tous les deux, répondit Rex en pointant son tatouage en forme d'étoiles derrière la nuque.

\- Que voulait-il comme ouvrage ? J'ignorai qu'il était un lecteur, s'étonna Cody.

\- Je dois avouer que j'étais surpris de le voir ici, ce n'est pas son genre…à moins que…

\- Oui, à moins que… »

Obi-Wan sentit ses joues rosir quand les jumeaux le fixèrent avec des yeux brillants, laissant deviner leurs pensées. Ne voulant pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec ces employés, il les dépassa et se précipita dans son bureau. Mais Rex fut plus rapide et lui barra la route.

« Allons, patron, on veut juste savoir si c'est ce que nous croyons, le taquina-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, feignit Obi-Wan.

\- Ecoutez, on vous voit déprimer depuis des jours, ajouta Cody derrière lui, et soudain, quand quelqu'un peut apporter un peu de lumières dans votre vie…on aimerait savoir juste si vous acceptez cette lumière. »

Le cœur du libraire se serra. Cody avait raison. Il n'était pas agréable comme compagnie, comme employeur, ces derniers jours. Il broyait du noir et il avait fait supporter ça à ces collègues qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il était sans doute légitime pour eux d'être rassuré sur ce point. De plus, Obi-Wan ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, Thorin l'avait particulièrement attiré et sa chaleur de caractère avait fait naître en lui, un sentiment nouveau. Cette petite étincelle qu'il avait apportée aujourd'hui, lui avait fait oublier sa tristesse.

« Il m'a proposé un rendez-vous pour ce soir, finit-il par avouer, on va dîner _**chez Dex**_. »

A peine eut-il dit cela, que les jumeaux hurlèrent de joie, le prenant dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Obi-Wan fut au début choqué par cette familiarité, puis le bonheur des deux employés le contamina et il finit par rire avec eux, partageant sa joie. A ce moment-là, il comprit alors que malgré ses efforts pour garder ses distances avec eux, Cody et Rex avaient un profond respect et une amitié sincère pour lui qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.


	5. Colère

** Quatre mois plus tard **

Padmé et Anakin se tenaient par la main, parcourant l'avenue commerçante, profitant de ce samedi après-midi ensoleillé. Anakin avait fini ses examens semestriels et pouvait enfin souffler avec sa petite amie. Padmé quant à elle avait commencé un stage dans un cabinet d'avocat, qui se passait à merveille. Le petit couple vivait pour l'instant dans une parfaite harmonie.

« Dis, Ani, peut être que tu pourrais en profiter pour aller voir Obi-Wan ? Lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant, son appartement n'est pas loin d'ici. De plus, tu m'avais dit qu'il ne travaillait pas le samedi ?

Son compagnon se renfrogna, grimaçant. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était toujours de cette humeur quand elle parlait de son père adoptif.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais voyons, n'est-il pas comme un père pour toi ?

\- Non.

\- Anakin ! »

Le jeune homme grogna, il savait que lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom en entier, c'est qu'elle était en colère.

« Comment peux-tu être ingrat à ce point ? Il t'a élevé et…

\- D'accord, d'accord, se résigna Anakin, on va aller le voir. »

Il n'aimait pas les disputes et il devait l'avouer que cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas vu son ancien tuteur. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Tu viens avec moi ? S'enquit-il.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- Nous sommes tous les jours ensemble et ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allé le voir, laisse toi quelques heures avec lui.

\- Mais c'était notre après-midi, geignit-Anakin.

\- On a encore demain, souffla Padmé en posant une baiser sur sa joue, en plus je compte m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et je sais que tu n'as jamais apprécié ça. »

Anakin fit la moue mais elle n'avait pas tort, il n'avait jamais aimé le shopping avec elle, elle prenait beaucoup trop de temps à choisir ses vêtements. Il finit par accepter à contre cœur mais se promit de remplacer les heures par des minutes. A vrai dire, ce que Padmé ignorait c'est qu'il n'avait jamais appelé Obi-Wan pour lui demander ou donner des nouvelles, il lui avait toujours menti. Ainsi pour elle, les deux hommes se parlaient régulièrement au téléphone, ce qui est faux. Anakin avait changé son numéro et il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'appeler son pseudo paternel.

* * *

Arrivé devant l'ancien appartement qui l'avait fait grandir, le jeune étudiant inspira profondément et appuya sur la sonnette.

Il fut soulagé d'entendre la clé tournée dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Mais le visage qui l'accueillit ne fut pas celui qu'il attendait.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? »

C'était un homme aussi grand que lui, les cheveux longs noirs et ses yeux bleus le toisèrent d'un air soupçonneux. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur, qui épousait ses muscles saillants et ses épaules larges bien bâtis. Il aurait pu intimider n'importe qui de cette manière mais Anakin ne supportait pas ce type de personnes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous chez moi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

L'homme cligna des yeux, puis croisa ses bras, l'air moqueur.

\- Chez toi, gamin ? Ricana –t-il, je vis ici depuis trois mois et je t'ai jamais vu ici. »

Anakin devint rouge. _Ben avait déménagé sans rien lui dire ?_ Il osa un coup d'œil derrière l'homme et c'était le même mobilier, la même déco qu'il entrapercevait.

\- Alors où est Ben ? Questionna-t-il de plus en plus énervé.

\- Je ne connais pas de Ben, gamin, alors maintenant, dégage. »

Il ne laissa même pas le jeune homme prononcer un peu de plus, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Enragé, Anakin s'apprêta à sonner à nouveau mais se retint, Obi-Wan n'était pas ici, c'était clair. Sinon il lui aurait ouvert ou serait intervenu. Alors qui était cet étranger dans son appartement ?

Frustré d'avoir été chassé de la sorte du lieu où il avait vécu, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du sous-sol, là où se trouvait le parking. C'était une habitude qu'il avait quand il se disputait avec Obi-Wan, il allait crier au sous-sol, sachant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il marcha machinalement à l'emplacement de parking qui était réservé à leur appartement. Obi-Wan n'avait pas de voitures, donc c'était toujours vide et Anakin avait autrefois utilisé cet emplacement pour placer son vélo avec un antivol. Mais à sa grande surprise, la place était occupée par un scooter, bien entretenue, qui semblait avoir été nettoyé récemment. Il regarda autour de lui, les autres véhicules présents, il les reconnaissait mais seul le scooter était une tâche dans ce hangar.

Il fit toute suite le lien avec l'homme arrogant qu'il avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ricana méchamment en s'approchant des deux roues et donna un coup de pied pour faire tomber le lourd engin. Saisissant une barre de fer, non loin, il allait pouvoir se défouler, il n'y avait aucune caméra, aucun témoin. Cet homme allait voir rouge.

* * *

Quand Obi-Wan rentra chez lui, il trouva Thorin légèrement irrité dans le canapé, fumant une cigarette. Le libraire venait de terminer sa journée, il avait remplacé Cody, qui était malade et ne pouvait être là aujourd'hui car habituellement, seul Obi-Wan ne travaillait pas le samedi, laissant aux deux frères leurs lundis, jour où il y avait le moins de clients.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il vivait avec Thorin, désormais petit ami et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Ces derniers mois ont été un épanouissement personnel, il avait pu faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire sans son nouveau compagnon. Il s'était même rasé la barbe mais avait refusé de se couper les cheveux, bien que Thorin ait fait des ajustements pour qu'il ait une coupe « parfaite » selon ses dires.

Voyant qu'Obi-Wan était de retour, le brun écrasa sa cigarette dans le récipient dédié et se leva pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Le libraire fit une grimace à l'odeur.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté, marmonna-t-il alors que Thorin l'embrassait sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, mais il y a un petit con qui m'a cassé les couilles.

\- Ah oui ? Quand ?

\- Il y a une heure avant que t'arrives.

\- Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu sois si grognon ? S'amusa Obi-Wan en s'écartant de lui.

\- Il disait qu'il habitait ici et il cherchait un certain Ben. »

Le plus jeune blêmit, silencieux à la grande surprise de Thorin qui perdit son sourire.

« C'était Anakin, murmura Obi-Wan.

\- Quoi ? »

Il savait qui c'était mais l'appartement avait très peu de photos récentes du jeune homme et il n'a pas toute de suite fait le lien. Il ignorait qu'Obi-Wan se faisait appeler par Ben et jamais, il n'avait pensé que le fils de son petit ami viendrait le visiter après des mois de silence mort.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si sec avec le jeune homme mais la froideur de ce dernier n'avait pas arrangé les choses, Thorin étant un impulsif facilement irritable.

« Il reviendra sans doute, dit-il pour rassurer Obi-Wan dont la mine s'était figé de tristesse.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage si affligé. Ces deux derniers mois, il avait réussi à rendre Obi-Wan heureux, il était moins déprimé, beaucoup plus détendu et sortait plus souvent. Même ses employés, Rex et Cody, qui étaient désormais des amis du couple, avaient vu le changement.

\- Oui, si tu le dis, soupira Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire.

Thorin s'installa dans le canapé et ouvrit ses bras pour laisser le jeune libraire s'y réfugiait. Obi-Wan ne s'y fait pas prier et s'installa, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son petit ami. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier et partager des moments intimes. Thorin lui avait permis de surmonter la dépression qu'il avait eue après le départ d'Anakin et il avait réussie et faite un grand pas en avant pour cela. Certes, il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, mais si Anakin ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne devait pas lui forcer, il n'était que son tuteur. D'ailleurs, toutes ses tentatives pour le recontacter avaient échoué montrant que son fils adoptif ne souhaitait nullement avoir des contacts avec lui.

\- Comment était-il ? Questionna-t-il alors.

\- Qui ? Le gamin ?

\- Oui, rit doucement Obi-Wan à ce surnom.

\- Il avait l'air de ressembler à un petit voyou, répondit-il, mais il avait l'air bien…

\- Au moins, il continue de m'appeler Ben, c'est déjà ça…Soupira-t-il.

\- Pourquoi Ben ?

\- Eh bien, je connais Anakin depuis qu'il est tout petit et quand…sa mère était encore en vie, il avait toujours eu du mal à prononcer mon prénom…Et c'est naturellement qu'il m'a appelé Ben. »

Pour Obi-Wan, c'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait. Ce petit nom donné par Anakin était l'unique lien qui semblait avoir survécu après toutes ses années. Comme s'il savait que le jour où Anakin arrêterait de l'appeler ainsi, tout finirait. Et cela lui faisait peur.

« Je cuisine ce soir, annonça Thorin pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh non, à chaque fois que tu cuisines, tu cuisines pour treize ! Gémit Obi-Wan en se redressant.

\- Tu es trop maigre ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Thorin ! »

Le brun éclata de rire devant l'expression scandalisé de son petit ami et le poussa dans le canapé, se retrouvant au-dessus du blond et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Si tu veux, saute l'entrée, souffla-t-il en s'attaquant au cou d'Obi-Wan, mais je te mange d'abord…

\- Thorin, je…. »

La sonnette les fit sursauter tous les deux. Obi-Wan repoussa son compagnon et se depêcha d'aller ouvrir, au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui espérait terminer son « repas » le plus vite possible.

Obi-Wan fut surpris d'ouvrir à un de ses voisins d'étages, Paul Koon, l'un des plus discrets de l'immeuble et le moins sociale.

« Oh, bonsoir, monsieur Koon, fit Obi-Wan avec un sourire, puis-je vous aider.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Kenobi, je voulais vous dire que je venais de rentrer avec ma voiture et j'ai vu que votre moto n'était plus en très bonne état.

\- Pardon ? Quoi ? Pâlit Obi-Wan qui crut avoir mal entendu.

\- Quelqu'un a vandalisé votre scooter, je pense, reformula-t-il, vous devriez aller voir.

\- D'accord, je vais aller jeter un œil, merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Il attrapa ses clés tandis que Koon s'en alla, rejoignit dans son appartement. Thorin vint à lui, en voyant la mine angoissée de son compagnon.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Il faut que j'aille au parking. Le scooter … »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et il sortit, rapidement. Thorin le suivit, de plus en plus inquiet. Non pas pour la moto, mais pour son petit ami.

.

.

Elle était dans un sale état. Elle avait été renversé contre le mur, les pneus étaient percés, les phares cassés, le siège complètement déchiré, le petit tableau de bord était brisé. Obi-Wan était stupéfait, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Thorin, à ses côtés, était navré.

Il était clair que ce vandalisme coïncidait avec la venue d'Anakin et au vue des tensions qu'il y avait entre le père et le fils, la seule personne qui pouvait commettre un acte aussi violent envers une propriété d'Obi-Wan était Anakin.

« Ça ne peut pas être lui…Balbutie le plus jeune la gorge serrée, je ne peux y …croire…

\- Ecoute, Obi, il est le seul qui puisse faire une chose pareille…

\- Thorin…pourquoi…ferait-il cela ? »

Les larmes échappaient des yeux de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas des larmes pour le pauvre engin à terre, mais pour une douleur plus profonde ancrée dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Thorin le savait. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…C'était…pour lui. Je voulais lui offrir, sanglota-t-il ne pouvant cacher sa peine plus longtemps.

\- Je l'ignore…rentrons, ça ne sert à rien de rester là…Obi ? »

La respiration du libraire était beaucoup trop forte à son gout et beaucoup trop rapide. Ses yeux s'étaient figés et son corps se relâcha et si Thorin ne l'avait pas dans ses bras, il serait tombé au sol.

« Obi-Wan ! »


	6. Boyfriend and Son

Thorin serra Obi-Wan dans ses bras, alors que qu'il tremblait violemment, sa respiration devenait saccadée et il répéta ses mots :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Le brun avait beau tenter de le rassurer, mais rien n'y fait, il semblait qu'Obi-Wan n'entendait plus rien et soudainement, il hurla de désespoir, pleurant subitement, tremblant, haletant. Thorin ne savait que faire et s'apprêta à appeler les urgences, quand des pas précipités s'entendirent. Il se retourna et un homme à la peau noire s'agenouilla vers eux.

Thorin le reconnut et soupira soulagé.

« Dr Windu… »

.

.

« Obi-Wan ? Vous m'entendez ? Obi-Wan ! »

Cette voix familière lui fit sortir des ténèbres dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était allongé sur quelque chose d'agréable et doux. Et soudain, sa conscience lui rappela alors qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Etait-il à l'hôpital ?

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se voulut se redresser mais une main forte se posa sur sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux, sa vision trouble se fit plus nette et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre. L'homme qui avait sa main sur lui, était son médecin traitant, le Dr Mace Windu, ses yeux perçants l'incitèrent à rester immobile.

« Dieu soit loué, vous êtes réveillé, soupira Mace, j'avais peur de vous emmener à l'hôpital…

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Vous vous avez eu une crise de panique aux sous-sols, aux parkings de l'immeuble, fort heureusement pour vous, vous avez de la chance de m'avoir comme voisin, il se trouvait que je venais juste de rentrer et votre petit ami était sur le point d'appeler les urgences. Etant donné que je sais que vous n'aimez pas les hôpitaux, j'ai préféré vous prendre en charge moi-même et je vous ai donné un léger sédatif pour vous calmer…

\- Une crise de panique ?

\- Vous ne souvenez pas ?

\- Juste…que j'étais désespéré, que je ne comprenais… »

Mace soupira et caressa le front d'Obi-Wan affectueusement. Il connaissait le jeune libraire depuis qu'il était enfant, il vivait dans l'immeuble depuis des années, Qui-Gon faisait partie de ses meilleurs amis, mais depuis son départ, il avait constaté qu'Obi-Wan faisait de son mieux pour gérer sa propre vie et celle d'Anakin.

« Thorin m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Vous devriez porter plainte pour vandalisme de votre scooter…

\- Ce n'est pas mon scooter, fit Obi-Wan dans un petit rire, c'est le sien. »

La confusion se lut sur le visage du médecin.

« Je voulais lui offrir pour son anniversaire, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui remettre les clés, j'attendais de le revoir pour…le lui donner…expliqua-t-il sur un ton étranglé, j'ai…lâché une partie de mes économies pour …. »

Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues, qu'il effaça d'une main, honteux de montrer ses sentiments à son médecin.

« Reposez Obi-Wan, déclara-t-il, Thorin m'a dit que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de vacances, peut être que vous devriez en profiter pour poser quelques jours.

\- Mais la librairie…

\- Je suis sûr que Rex et Cody comprendront si vous prenez quelques jours de repos. Maintenant, jeune homme, il est temps de dormir un peu, je vais vous prescrire des anxiolytiques en si besoin et je donnerai la conduite à tenir à Thorin.

\- Je ne suis pas stressé.

\- C'est vous qui le dites. »

Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, et il obtempéra à contre cœur. Il ignorait si cela allait faire quelque chose sur son état.

« Où est Thorin ? Demanda-t-il alors en remarquant que son petit ami n'était pas dans la chambre.

\- Il est sorti, je crains qu'il ne soit en colère.

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

\- Il se peut qu'il soit parti à la recherche de votre garçon, avoua Windu.

\- Quoi ? Non …. »

Obi-Wan se redressa brusquement au grand malheur du médecin qui regrettait alors d'en avoir trop dit. Le médecin posa deux mains sur ces épaules, l'empêchant de se lever.

« Obi-Wan, reste ici…

\- Non ! Il faut que je retrouve Thorin…

\- Tu ne sais même pas où il est !

\- Je le retrouverai, laissez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer chez moi !

\- Et vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Je l'ignore mais…c'est mon problème, pas celui de Thorin, c'est moi qui devrais …trouver Anakin. J'aurai du agir depuis longtemps…mais j'ai été un lâche, j'avais peur qu'Anakin me déteste…je ne veux pas que Thorin s'en mêle… »

Les yeux bleus suppliaient Mace Windu, qui porta une main à son crâne chauve. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, mais il n'arrivait jamais à refuser quoique ce soit à Obi-Wan. Il se mordit les lèvres, sachant que son patient connaissait certainement cette petite faiblesse.

« La prochaine fois, je vous emmène à l'Hôpital, marmonna-t-il en le laissant passer.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, rit Obi-Wan en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis votre patient préféré. »

.

.

Thorin se sentit ridicule. Qu'espérait-il en rejoignant le centre-ville, se séparant de son bien-aimé ? Il grogna dans sa barbe, s'insultant de tous les noms. Il était tellement en colère contre cet Anakin qu'il n'avait pas pensé que l'homme était sans doute rentré chez lui, il ne savait où. Ses pas l'avaient conduit à quelques mètres de la librairie d'Obi-Wan qui était fermé à cette heure-là et non loin de son salon de coiffure/tatouage.

En plus, il ignorait tout d'Anakin, il ne savait pas où il vivait, ni ce qu'il faisait comme étude. Obi-Wan n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. C'était un sujet limite tabou, non pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais parce que Thorin percevait une immense tristesse chez lui.

Son téléphone vibra tout à coup et il décrocha rapidement en voyant que c'était son petit ami qui l'appelait.

« Thorin, où es-tu ? S'écria Obi-Wan dans le combiné.

Le brun grimaça, en entendant sa voix énervée.

\- Désolé, je me disais que je pouvais attraper ce petit con…

\- Tu parles de mon fils-là !

\- Théoriquement, ce n'est pas ton fils et tu oublies que c'est à cause de lui que tu as eu une crise…D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas te reposer au lieu de m'engueuler ?

\- Comment je peux me reposer en sachant que mon petit ami court après mon fils ? »

Thorin déglutit, il n'avait pas tort, il avait été idiot, Obi-Wan n'attendait pas cela, il attendait un peu de réconfort auprès de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…je n'ai pas aimé te voir comme ça…Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir à cause de lui… »

Il eut un silence puis, un soupir. Thorin attendit qu'Obi-Wan prononce quelques mots et leva les yeux vers l'avenue commerçante, assez bondée en ce début de soirée alors que les lumières de la ville commençaient à éclairer les ruelles sombres. Il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut une silhouette en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille.

« Où est ce que tu es ? Demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Je suis au centre-ville, souffla-t-il en concentrant son attention sur sa cible tout en accélérant.

\- J'y arrive, dis-moi où tu es.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Anakin, je l'ai retrouvé.

\- Thorin, ne fais rien… »

Il raccrocha. Non. Obi-Wan n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il ne voulait plus revoir la souffrance sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse dans son regard quand il prononçait le nom d'Anakin. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son compagnon, fils ou pas.

Il accéléra le pas, ignorant son portable qui vibrait, courant presque vers sa proie. Arrivé derrière son dos, il oublia qu'il était dans une allée passante et il attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme qui se retourna surpris d'être abordé de la sorte.

« Coucou toi, tu te souviens de moi ? »

.

Anakin fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'homme qui était dans l'appartement de Ben. Padmé, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, les regarda méfiante. Pendant un instant, la panique le prit car il n'avait rien dit à sa petite amie de cette rencontre. Il lui avait juste dit qu'Obi-Wan n'était pas chez lui, ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge.

« Anakin, qui est ce ? Tu le connais ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne connais pas ce vieil homme, répondit-il avec insolence.

\- Espèce de sale gamin, s'écria Thorin en lui prenant le col, comment Obi-Wan peut-il te protéger encore après ce que tu as fait ? »

Le jeune homme exprima un air confus en entendant le véritable prénom de Ben. Il connaissait donc son ancien tuteur ? Padmé eut aussi la même réaction à ce nom et se détendit un peu en sachant que cette personne était plus ou moins dans l'entourage d'Anakin.

« Je n'ai rien fait, siffla-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait, petit con ! »

Il serra encore plus le col d'Anakin qui tenta de s'en défaire, puis il jeta un œil à la jeune fille qui l'avait attrapé son bras pour tenter d'aider son petit ami. Il finit par le lâcher et il lança avec moquerie :

« Ta copine ne sait pas à quel point tu es un pauvre bouffon, hein ? Elle sait ce que tu as fait à celui qui t'a élevé ?

Padmé eut un regard choqué et se tourna vers Anakin qui baissa les yeux.

\- Ani…Que veut-il dire ?

\- Je…

\- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il a fait, ma petite dame, coupa le plus agé, il a refusé de parler à Obi-Wan pendant des mois et aujourd'hui, il est venu pour vandaliser le cadeau qu'il avait voulu lui offrir.

\- Quoi ? » Padmé et Anakin s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, en entendant ces mots. Il parlait bien du scooter ?

« Oui, Obi-Wan avait acheté une moto pour toi, et…tu l'as détruit…Continua Thorin en se retenant de frapper Anakin, sais-tu ce que cela lui a fait ? Il a eu une crise de panique…par ta faute !

\- Ani…qu'as-tu fait ? Souffla Padmé sous le choc de ces révélations de l'étranger.

\- Il a déprimé pendant plusieurs mois, s'alimentant très peu, ne rentrant jamais chez lui, dormant dans sa librairie…Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'il a failli se suicider ? »

Les deux gens pâlirent tous les deux. Anakin perdit toute son assurance et baissa les yeux. Son silence énerva de plus en plus Thorin, qui lui donna un violent coup de poing si rapide et si fort qu'il bascula à terre. Padmé retint un cri de surprise et se précipita à l'aide d'Anakin qui se releva tant bien que mal.

Autour d'eux, les passants les observèrent d'un coup d'œil méfiant et curieux. Mais Thorin s'en fichait, l'image d'Obi-Wan au début de leur relation le hantait et il s'était promis de le rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui, il avait revu son visage accablé.

« Putain, mais vous êtes qui ! Hurla Anakin en se remettant sur pied repoussant Padmé sèchement, vous êtes son garde du corps maintenant ?

\- Je suis son petit ami, vois-tu.

\- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Ben est gay ? »

Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction qu'il attendait. Anakin ne parut pas du tout choqué, mais surtout surpris. A croire que cette information n'avait pas atteint ces petites cellules grises. Sa réaction dérouta pendant un instant Thorin, mais il se reprit.

« Tu es tellement buté par ta propre personne que tu ne sais même pas qui est l'homme qui t'a élevé, ricana-t-il.

\- J'ignorai juste que Ben adorait sucer des bites, répliqua Anakin sur un ton moqueur, surtout la vôtre.

\- Comment oses-tu… »

Cette fois, Thorin perdit entièrement son sang –froid et il se jeta sur Anakin, qui s'était préparé à une seconde attaque, qu'il tenta de parer. Les deux hommes échangèrent des coups, sans faire attention à la troupe qui commençait à les entourer. Certains essayèrent de les séparer, Padmé supplia Anakin et Thorin d'arrêter. Mais peu importait, les deux continuaient de se battre, incapable de s'arrêter, souhaitant abattre l'un et l'autre.

« Thorin ! Anakin ! Ça suffit ! » Cria une voix familière parmi la foule.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent vers la personne qui était intervenue et qui avait instauré le silence. Obi-Wan s'était faufilé dans la foule, jusqu'à eux, le regard virant entre le soulagement, l'inquiétude et la détermination. Avant même qu'ils puissent dire quoique ce soit, il leur saisit chacun leurs poignets.

« Venez, ne restons pas là, vous allez attirer la police…Bonsoir, Padmé, partons. » Ajouta-t-il à son adresse.

Cette dernière, plutôt heureuse de le voir, hocha la tête et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant Anakin et Thorin se faire tirer, comme des enfants coupables, par Obi-Wan.


	7. Return of the Son

Windu déposa la jeune Padmé en bas de chez elle et lui lança un regard désolé alors qu'elle ouvrit la portière pour sortir de sa voiture.

« Vraiment navré, jeune fille que cette soirée se termine ainsi, lança-t-il avant qu'elle ne pose un pied sur le trottoir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il faut que…leur famille se reconstruise…Si j'avais su ce qu'Anakin faisait, j'aurai essayé de…

\- Vous n'êtes coupable de rien, assura le médecin, leur relation n'a jamais été harmonieuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Obi-Wan a tendance à intérioriser ses émotions quand Anakin, lui, les exprime avec facilité. Je pense qu'au bout d'un moment, cela leur a causé des problèmes de communication. Obi-Wan aime Anakin de tout son cœur, mais dès que quelque chose ne va pas, il culpabilise et pense que c'est sa faute…Quant à Anakin, il n'est pas un saint…il nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il a fait souffrir Obi-Wan…

\- Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître, s'étonna Padmé devant ses paroles.

\- Je suis leur médecin, c'est moi qui les ai soignés depuis qu'ils sont enfants, mais je ne pouvais intervenir dans leurs conflits, Obi-Wan n'avait jamais accepté que je vienne m'impliquer la dedans. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de le suivre en tant que médecin, donc imaginez un peu en tant que conseiller parental. »

Padmé émit un petit rire amusé, imité par Mace, qui laissa ensuite échapper un soupir.

« Ce que je veux dire, jeune fille, c'est que j'espère que vous avez compris le cœur profond d'Anakin pour avoir accepté de vivre avec lui, poursuivit-il.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- On pense le connaître et au final, on se retrouve face à une personne qu'on ne connait pas. C'est l'impression qu'il me donne à chaque fois que je le vois.

\- J'aime Anakin et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire et je ne doute pas de vos sentiments, ni de les siennes. Je doute seulement de ce que je vois en lui. Et croyez-moi en tant que médecin, j'ai vu des patients qui se sont révélés à moi et qui m'ont mis sur le cul.

\- Vous pensez qu'Anakin n'est pas celui qu'on croit, conclut-elle.

\- Non, il est ce qu'il est, mais notre perception sur lui peut être faussé…Mais je ne veux pas vous troubler, donc j'espère juste qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan se réconcilieront, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- Merci, Dr Windu. Je réfléchirais à ce que vous me dites, déclara-t-elle en sortant.

\- N'y pensez pas trop. Vous avez écouté un pauvre médecin qui prescrit du doliprane au trois quart de ses patients. »

.

.  
.

Dans le salon, le silence régnait alors qu'Obi-Wan préparait une infusion. Thorin et Anakin étaient assis à chaque extrémité du canapé, se tournant le dos, ne croisant pas leur regard. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'Obi-Wan savait ce qu'il faisait. En réalité, il était en panique dans son esprit, il avait ordonné aux deux hommes de rester assis et il avait trouvé comme seul moyen de détente, de faire du thé. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de ramener son petit ami et son ancien protégé, ici. Il était clair qu'il ne s'entendait pas. Thorin n'aimait pas son fils et Anakin ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des mois. Il s'attendait à quoi ?

Il installa trois tasses d'infusion sur la petite table du salon et finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, de telles sortes, qu'il était le centre de leur attention. Ensemble, Thorin et Anakin levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Infusion à la camomille et à la lavande. » Lâcha-t-il ne sachant quoi dire.

Aucune réponse. Même pas un souffle.

Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait en disant cela ? Détendre l'atmosphère ? C'était gênant !

Anakin fut le premier à rompre ce silence embarrassant. Il s'empara de la tasse et but une petite gorgée avant de faire la grimace.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire ça…Tu as des gouts bizarres…

\- Si tu veux, y a de l'eau des chiottes, je peux te servir si tu veux, Il y aura sans doute plus de gouts pour Môssieu Anakin, ricana Thorin qui parla pour la première fois depuis leur retour.

\- La ferme ! Je….

\- Non, c'est toi qui vas la fermer, gamin ! Tu ne devrais même pas être ici !

\- C'est chez moi !

\- Ah oui depuis quand ?

\- J'ai vécu ici !

\- Et tu ne vis plus ici, bonhomme. »

Ils s'étaient levés tout en disant cela. Obi-Wan tenta de dire quelque chose, mais les deux l'ignoraient complètement, élevant de plus en plus la voix.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous baisez avec Ben que vous avez tous les droits ici ! S'écria Anakin enragé.

\- Je le baise et je m'occupe de lui quand il est malade, alors que tu n'as rien fait !

\- Je devais poursuivre mes études !

\- Et tu as eu le temps de casser une putain de scooter !

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était un…cadeau de Ben ! Et c'est de votre faute si…

\- CELA SUFFIT ! ARRÊTEZ TOUS LES DEUX ! » Hurla Obi-Wan qui n'en pouvait plus qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, puis ils se figèrent se rappelant sans aucun doute de l'existence du jeune libraire. Ce dernier porta se frotta les tempes, lâchant un soupir las. Au moins, les cris se sont estompés.

« Rasseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il calmement, si l'un de vous deux ose prononcer le moindre mot, je vous vire tous les deux de chez moi. »

Il insista vivement sur deux derniers mots. Car c'était bien son appartement et il le revendiquait, imposant ainsi son droit de les éjecter d'ici. Bien qu'il sache qu'au fond, il n'en était incapable. Mais la menace porta ses fruits à son grand soulagement, car Thorin et Anakin se réinstallèrent sur le canapé et baissèrent les yeux.

Le calme revenu, Obi-Wan inspira, but une gorgée de son infusion et se tourna vers son petit ami.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler, c'était mon problème, pas le tien, même si je suis touché que tu veuilles m'aider.

\- Mais…commença Thorin.

\- Non, laisse-moi parler, interrompit Obi-Wan en levant une main, Anakin est comme un fils pour moi, j'ignore qui je suis pour lui et je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes qui lui sont étrangers s'imposent dans sa vie. Je me suis imposé comme un père, alors que ce n'était pas son désir. Tu aurais aimé avoir Qui-Gon, comme père, je le sais bien. » Finit-il par dire en se tournant vers Anakin.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'effleura ses lèvres. Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire triste et avala difficilement sa salive, pour se préparer aux prochains mots qu'il allait dire.

« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait pour que tu veuilles t'éloigner de moi aussi vite. Et j'en ai donc conclu que tu étais en colère contre moi, depuis que tu es enfant…de t'avoir enlevé à Qui-Gon. Tu me l'as dit clairement quand on s'est vu la dernière fois et j'ai compris. Je suis désolé, Anakin, nous aurions dû demander ton avis quand tu étais enfant... »

Les yeux bleus d'Anakin le scrutèrent longuement avant de dévier sur sa tasse en face de lui. Pendant un instant, il crut voir une expression de tendresse.

\- Tu as tort, Ben.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que Qui-Gon m'adopte, oui, cela m'a effleuré, oui, je te l'ai souvent reproché…mais c'est faux…je regrette de t'avoir dit tout cela, Ben, je regrette de…d'être parti, je regrette de t'avoir rejeté…je te demande pardon pour le scooter… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il se leva pour s'agenouiller près d'Obi-Wan et lui prendre sa main qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'affection de la part de celui qu'il avait toujours pris pour son fils.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que j'avais fait une grosse erreur, j'ai compris que je t'ai fait souffrir et j'en suis désolé, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir pendant tout ce temps…Thorin ( - Obi-Wan eut l'impression qu'il avait eu du mal à prononcer son nom-) m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu vivais, je serais prêt à rembourser le scooter, je serais même prêt à venir t'aider à la librairie… »

Jamais Obi-Wan n'avait cru entendre cela de la bouche d'Anakin, surtout avec les mois qu'il venait de vivre. Mais il l'aimait et il était profondément par ces paroles qu'il pensait, qu'il espérait sincère. Il en fut tellement touché que des larmes s'échappèrent malgré lui de ses yeux. N'écoutant que son cœur, il prit le visage d'Anakin et l'embrassa alors sur le front. Jamais il n'avait eu la moindre rancœur envers lui, même si Thorin, Windu, Rex ou Cody avaient exprimé leur mécontentement face au comportement d'Anakin.

Il le prit dans ses bras et apprécia cet instant qu'il avait rêvé depuis des mois. Son Anakin était de retour, du moins l'espérait-il fortement. Mais pour l'instant, il était heureux qu'il soit là, auprès de lui.

.

.

Voyant que son petit ami et Anakin partageaient ce rare moment de complicité, Thorin avait déguerpi sur la pointe des pieds, les laissant seuls. Il allait prendre l'air un moment pour leur laisser le temps de réparer leur relation qui avait été brisé. En refermant la porte d'entrée doucement, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait changer et que cela n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.


	8. Dispute

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Obi-Wan arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour se tourner vers son petit ami, qui attendait sagement sur une chaise, pendant qu'il finissait de terminer de disposer les nouveautés libraires. C'était bientôt l'heure de sa pause-déjeuner. Ils étaient seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes ? L'interrogea Obi-Wan sceptique.

Thorin se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant s'il devait dire la vérité ou rester vague.

\- Ton fils…

\- Qu'a-fait Anakin ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en retenant son souffle.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'Anakin avait repris une bonne relation avec Obi-Wan, il avait même fini par revivre chez lui à leur grande surprise à tous, y compris à Padmé. Mais cette dernière qui avait trouvé un autre stage dans une autre région, ne s'était pas opposée, au contraire, elle était plutôt ravie que son compagnon ne reste pas seul et renoue avec son ancien tuteur.

Ce qui avait complètement changé les habitudes de vie de Thorin, qui ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Anakin. Obi-Wan le savait et il en était profondément désolé, mais Anakin semblait faire des efforts, donc il espérait qu'avec le temps, les deux hommes s'entendraient mieux.

« Il t'a fait du mal pendant des mois et toi, tu l'acceptes tranquillement ? Reprit Thorin.

\- C'est mon fils.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de te prendre pour son père.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il peut faire, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le rejeter.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le rejettes, corrigea Thorin, je veux le comprendre, je veux savoir pourquoi pendant des semaines, des mois, il n'a jamais eu la moindre empathie pour toi et soudainement, il est l'enfant idéal ?

\- Il a peut être compris ?

\- Non, il cache quelque chose… »

Obi-Wan devenait de plus en plus irrité par cette conversation qui menerait nulle part. Pourquoi Thorin ne pouvait pas accepter cela comme lui ? Il était heureux qu'Anakin soit de retour, qu'il soit devenu plus…gentil, plus affectueux et plus serviable. Il avait remplacé plusieurs fois Obi-Wan pour qu'il puisse prendre des jours de repos.

« Si tu as un problème avec Anakin, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec lui. »

Le libraire arqua un sourcil, montrant qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde à cette affirmation.

« D'accord, je dois dire qu'on a nos différends, mais à part ça, je sais que c'est un chic type. J'aimerai bien lui parler sans qu'on est à se disputer, mais…

\- C'est plus fort que vous, je sais, Anakin me le dit souvent quand je lui reproche de te provoquer. Vous n'êtes pas si différents en fait, rit doucement Obi-Wan à faire fondre le cœur de Thorin, cela ne m'empêche pas de vous aimer.

Il accompagna ses derniers mots en posant une main sur la joue barbue de Thorin, qui ferma les yeux, appréciant cette petite caresse furtive.

\- Seulement, moi, je serai prêt à te mettre nu la maintenant, souffla-t-il brusquement d'un ton sensuelle en lui attrapant son poignet et en approchant ses lèvres de son cou.

Obi-Wan frémit devant cette soudaine attaque d'amour de son compagnon et il dut s'accrocher à sa chemise lorsqu'il reçut un baiser sauvage. Il gémit quand une main taquine se faufila sous son t-shirt, tandis qu'une autre attrapa sa fesse droite.

\- Thorin…arrête…on est…je travaille… Balbutie le libraire qui se battait pour ne pas tomber dans l'extase.

\- C'est encore mieux, non ? On ne l'a jamais fait ici en plus…

\- Quoi ? Thorin… »

Les clochettes de la porte de l'accueil les firent sursauter. Obi-Wan qui était de dos, voulut se séparer de son petit ami, mais celui-ci le serra fermement dans ses bras. Surpris, il leva la tête vers lui. Thorin semblait fusiller le visiteur qui les avait interrompus.

« Je vois que même ici, tu agresses Ben, lança froidement le visiteur dont Obi-Wan reconnut la voix. _Anakin._

\- C'est mon petit ami, c'est normal que je lui fasse cela.

\- Très bien, alors faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »

_Hein ?_ L'esprit d'Obi-Wan était de plus en plus confus, pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Anakin détestait profondément Thorin ? Et pourquoi Thorin paraissait vouloir prouver à tout prix à son fils qu'il était son compagnon ?

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Nous croyons que tu avais des examens aujourd'hui ? Poursuivit le brun comme si Obi-Wan n'était pas dans une position anormale pour une conversation de la sorte.

\- Je les ai finis, j'ai mon après-midi et je voulais déjeuner.

\- C'est bête, nous avions prévu de déjeuner que tous les deux.

\- Alors je me joindrai à vous deux.

\- Tu connais la définition d'intimité par hasard ?

\- Thorin, ça suffit ! S'écria Obi-Wan qui n'en pouvait plus d'être ignoré.

Surpris de cette élévation de voix, Thorin détendit ses bras, libérant son petit ami, dont les joues étaient rouges.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend, bon sang ? Continua-t-il énervé.

\- Ton gamin a besoin d'être éduqué, il a oublié que tu vivais et maintenant, il oublie que tu as à une vie.

\- Le gamin s'est excusé et il tente de rattraper le temps perdu avec Ben, rétorqua Anakin d'un ton glacial.

\- Bon, vous deux, arrêtez ! Intervint Obi-Wan qui ne souhaitait pas que leur duel verbal recommence, vous me fatiguez, n'y a-t-il pas un seul moment où vous pouvez vous entendre ?

\- Quand il apprendra à mieux me parler, répondit Thorin.

\- Quand il arrêtera de te tripoter en public, répondit Anakin de même.

\- Tripoter en public ? Répéta le brun en ricanant, et toi tu fais quoi avec Padmé ? Tu joues à la marelle avec elle ?

\- Espèce de… »

Obi-Wan ne put les arrêter car Anakin s'était jeté sur Thorin et ils commencèrent à nouveau à se battre. Le plus jeune donna un coup de poing bien placé sur la face du brun, il ne put l'éviter et lui rendit alors son coup. Ils échangèrent des frappes à chaque ouverture que leur adversaire pour laisser, oubliant qu'ils étaient dans une librairie, se jetant l'un sur l'autre sur toutes les étagères qu'ils rencontrèrent dans leur combat. Désespéré de les séparer, Obi-Wan tenta de d'attraper le bras de Thorin, mais celui-ci enrageait, le repoussa violemment, reprenant sa bagarre contre Anakin. Le jeune libraire fut repoussé contre une étagère et sous la violence du choc fut étourdi pendant quelques secondes.

Anakin et Thorin l'ignorèrent complètement, contrôlés par leur colère et sans doute par leur jalousie que chacun avait l'un envers l'autre. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans un rayon, se plaquant violemment contre les étagères, qui à chaque fois manquaient de se renverser. Puis, quand Thorin poussa brutalement avec force Anakin, l'une d'elle finit par céder, étant la plus fragile et la plus lourde, elle accompagna le jeune homme dans sa chute.

C'est là que Thorin vit avec horreur leur terrible erreur. Les étagères tombèrent comme des dominos, éparpillant leurs livres, si bien rangés, détruisant l'effort du libraire pour les avoir bien disposé. Puis, c'est là qu'il s'aperçut de l'endroit où se trouver son petit ami, qui se mettait debout avec difficulté, la main à la tête.

Thorin se précipita vers lui pour lui crier, mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

« BEN, NE RESTE PAS LA ! »

Dans sa confusion, Obi-Wan entendit des bruits mais ne parvint pas totalement à déterminer ce que c'était, c'est lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il s'aperçut de l'état de sa librairie, puis il entendit le cri d'Anakin et croisa le regard horrifié de Thorin. Il comprit alors ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas pour s'échapper. Quelque chose de lourd tomba sur lui et il perdit connaissance.


	9. Aveux et Rupture

Au moment où Rex et Cody s'approchaient de la librairie, ils entendirent un vacarme assourdissant, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Cela provenait inévitablement de leur libraire. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis pâlirent. Chacun pensaient ou imaginaient une quelconque agression envers leur employeur. Inquiet, ils se précipitèrent dans le magasin et furent stupéfaits de constater les dégâts, toute la libraire était sans dessus dessous, comme si une violente tempête avait balayé tous les libres. Ils remarquèrent la présence d'Anakin et Thorin qui tentaient de soulever une grosse étagère, non loin d'eux.

Ils accoururent à eux et notèrent la panique dans leurs visages quand ils croisèrent leurs regards.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Cody inquiet.

\- Obi-Wan est sous cette étagère, aidez-nous à le faire sortir.

\- Quoi ? »

Les deux frères n'attendirent pas une seconde pour les aider, et se placèrent de part en part pour dégager l'étagère. Le meuble faisait presque trois mètres et était assez lourdes, ils savaient que Qui-Gon avaient eu du mal à les placer quand il avait voulu modifier les emplacements, si bien qu'il avait dû demander l'aide de quatre autres personnes pour la déplacer.

Lorsqu'enfin, après des minutes de bataille acharnée pour glisser le meuble lourd sur le côté, la forme d'Obi-Wan au sol fut enfin libérée. Ce fut Anakin qui attrapa et retourna le corps immobile, les larmes glissant de ses joues, rongés par la culpabilité.

« Ben, Ben ! S'exclama-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Arrête de le secouer ainsi, il est peut-être blessé, fit Thorin en lui posant une main qui se voulait rassurant, nous devons appeler les urgences…

\- Je vais le faire, déclara Cody en prenant son portable, restez auprès de lui, essayez de le réveiller. »

Les trois hochèrent la tête et Cody s'éloigna d'eux pour appeler. Anakin serra la main de son ancien tuteur et marmonna des mots d'excuses. Thorin resta silencieux, observant le jeune homme qui avait déposé la tête d'Obi-Wan sur ses genoux.

Rex se plaça à ses côtés et le questionna :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous nous sommes bagarrés, répondit Thorin la gorge serrée, nous ignorons que…cela allait finir ainsi. »

L'autre homme ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Thorin sentit qu'il se tendait comme s'il se retenait de lui mettre un poing dans la figure.

« Je suis désolé. »

.

Obi-Wan avait mal à la tête. En réalité, il avait mal partout, comme si chaque partie de son corps avait reçu des coups. Il gémit et ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant alors vaguement qu'il était tombé sous une étagère.

 _« Si j'avais su que ma propre librairie allait m'attaquer… »_ Pensa-t-il en se rappelant de tout.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage en larmes d'Anakin, cela l'attendrit et il se demanda s'il était la cause de sa tristesse. Il n'aimait pas voir son petit garçon pleurer. Avec difficulté, il leva la main vers lui et caressa sa joue humide.

« Ben ! S'écria le jeune homme en clignant des yeux.

Deux personnes vinrent s'agenouiller à ces cotés. Obi-Wan reconnut alors Thorin, son petit et Rex. Il fronça les sourcils devant leur regard inquiet.

« Vous vous êtes arrêtés de vous battre, soupira-t-il soulagé en essayant de se lever.

\- Non, reste allonger, l'incita Thorin en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, nous ne savons pas si tu as eu des séquelles, tu viens de recevoir une étagère sur la tête…Mieux vaut rester prudent.

\- J'ai mal partout, avoua-t-il en s'immobilisant, tu as peut être raison.

\- Cody a appelé une ambulance, on t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

**.**

Fort heureusement, Obi-Wan n'avait rien de grave. A l'hôpital, on lui fit passer des examens pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale, de fractures ou autres, mais rien. Il avait juste une entorse à la cheville droite et des hématomes sur son dos et ses bras.

Vers 22h, il fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui avec une ordonnance d'une semaine de repos et une visite de son médecin traitant tous les jours. Le Dr Windu, qui avait été prévenu par Thorin, était d'ailleurs venu chercher la petite famille à l'hôpital pour les ramener chez eux.

« Eh bien, j'espère que ce ne sera pas une habitude, s'amusa le médecin sur le chemin alors que le silence était pesant dans la voiture.

\- Ne vous moquez pas, j'ai reçu une bibliothèque dans la gueule, marmonna Obi-Wan fatigué.

Windu jeta un œil à son rétroviseur, se retenant de rire. Obi-Wan était assis entre Thorin et Anakin, aucun d'eux n'avait voulu se placer devant et Obi-Wan n'avait pas accepté de laisser les deux-là côte à côte. Il formait donc un mur entre les deux.

Depuis qu'il avait été emmené à l'hôpital, Thorin et Anakin étaient restés très silencieux et ils ne s'étaient parlé. Ce qui d'un côté, rassurait Obi-Wan, ce qui de l'autre l'énervait un peu. Cette situation pour lui était de plus en plus difficile à gérer, la preuve est que sa librairie avait dû fermer et le restera jusqu'à qu'elle soit en meilleur état.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé ainsi entre les deux dans la voiture de Mace Windu, Thorin regardait par la fenêtre l'ignorant, et Anakin avait opté pour la même position.

.

.  
.

« Obi-Wan, nous devons parler. »

Ils venaient tout juste de finir de dîner et c'était Anakin qui avait fait la cuisine, à la grande surprise d'Obi-Wan qui l'avait laissé faire, se reposant sur le canapé. Thorin quant à lui s'était enfermé dans leur chambre, puis lorsqu'Anakin était parti se coucher dans la chambre, il en était sorti, comme s'il avait attendu que le jeune homme ne soit plus dans sa ligne de mire.

« Nous pouvons parler, demain, il est tard, et je suis exténué, soupira-le libraire en se levant.

\- Non. C'est urgent. Cela ne peut plus continuer comme cela, je t'aime, Obi-Wan, mais…je ne peux vivre avec Anakin, nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre.

\- Thorin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Depuis qu'Anakin est de retour dans ta vie, je n'ai jamais passé du temps avec toi et toi seul, chaque jour que je passe auprès de toi est devenu…désagréable.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, coupa-t-il, mais ce gamin…je suis désolé, Obi-Wan mais ce gamin a quelque chose que tu sembles incapable de voir.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il est comme un fils pour moi !

\- Je sais. Et il compte énormément pour toi. Mais moi, je n'ai pas demandé à le supporter… »

Les lèvres d'Obi-Wan tremblèrent, incapable de croire chacun des mots prononçaient par Thorin. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Et pourtant, il n'y croyait pas.

Le visage triste de son amant était horrible à voir. Obi-Wan voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque le retint.

« Tu …Veux…partir, c'est cela ? Bredouilla-t-il les yeux humides, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- A cause de ce qui s'est passé, aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as failli être gravement blessé par ma…notre faute, je ne peux pas vivre avec Anakin…

\- Anakin reste, le temps que Padmé revienne !

\- Et tu crois qu'il va repartir ? Est-ce que tu es aveugle depuis un mois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Murmura Obi-Wan de plus en plus confus.

\- Il t'aime, bon sang ! S'écria Thorin, il t'aime !

\- Oui, comme un fils !

\- Il ne t'a jamais appelé _Papa_ … »

Le jeune blond blêmit, mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait penser de la sorte. Pour lui, c'était impossible qu'Anakin l'aime de la même manière. Ils ont toujours une relation parent-enfant et cela a toujours été le cas. Si Anakin refusait de l'appeler ainsi, c'était sans doute parce qu'il connaissait Obi-Wan alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune mineur.

« Si je reste, Obi-Wan, tu vas devoir faire un choix qui te causera que de la souffrance, et je ne veux pas de cela, je ne veux pas t'imposer cela, alors c'est moi qui choisis de partir.

\- Thorin, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. »

Il se jeta dans les bras du brun, qui accepta l'étreinte, appréciant une dernière fois la chaleur de son amant. Il n'avait nullement envie de quitter Obi-Wan mais il ne voulait pas voir le voir souffrir. Lorsqu'il avait vu Obi-Wan inconscient dans les bras d'Anakin, il avait eu une révélation.

« Si tu devais choisir entre moi et Anakin, tu choisirais Anakin, tu le choisirais toujours, quoiqu'il t'aies fait. »

Obi-Wan leva ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes vers lui, ouvrant la bouche, voulant sans doute protester face à cela, mais Thorin savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il ne pouvait pas être contredit. Il embrassa son amant une dernière fois, il sentit sa chemise se froisser sous les doigts d'Obi-Wan, comme un dernier geste de désespoir pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il s'écarta de lui et il retourna dans la chambre pour sortir avec sa valise, qu'il avait sans doute préparé avant.

« Thorin, je t'en prie, nous pouvons encore…discutons avec Anakin !

\- Cela fait un mois que nous discutons, fit-il en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

\- Thorin, je t'aime…ne le laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi, sanglota Obi-Wan en boitant vers lui.

Il avait envie de rester, mais il ne pouvait pas. La vision d'Obi-Wan dans les bras d'Anakin lui revint. Non. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ouvrit la porte, une main le retint, attrapant sa manche. Il s'en défit lentement, saisissant délicatement la main, puis déposa un baiser délicatement.

« Dis-toi, Obi-Wan, que je ne suis qu'un nain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un nain de Blanche-Neige, je n'ai fait que t'aimer et te protéger, jusqu'à que ton Prince vienne te chercher.

\- Thorin…

\- Au revoir, Obi-Wan. Sois heureux. »

.

La porte se referma et Obi-Wan voulut le suivre, quelqu'un l'enlaça, le retenant par derrière. _Anakin_.

« Laisse-moi, Anakin, je dois…l'empêcher de partir…

\- Non, laisse-le, murmura-t-il, je t'en prie, si tu m'aimes, laisse-le.

\- Anakin, pourquoi ? Je l'aime et je ne veux pas…

\- Parce qu'il a raison, interrompit Anakin en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ancien tuteur, tout ce qu'il a dit n'est que la vérité.

\- Tu avais écouté ?

\- Oui. »

Obi-Wan pivota vers lui, posant un regard confus. C'était bien la première fois qu'Anakin était d'accord avec Thorin.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il parte ? Nous étions…heureux tous les deux ! S'écria-t-il en le repoussant.

\- Et tu ne l'étais pas quand tu étais avec moi ? S'offusqua Anakin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Protesta-t-il, quand tu...étais parti vivre avec Padmé, j'étais seul et je croyais que…tu ne viendrais plus…

\- Alors tu t'es entiché avec le premier venu afin de combler le vide que je t'avais laissé…

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est faux ! Il m'a aidé à surmonter ma dépression et à…

\- Oui car c'était ma faute ! Coupa Anakin énervé en s'approchant de lui, si j'étais resté avec toi tu ne serais jamais sorti avec lui !

Sous le choc, Obi-Wan recula et percuta le dos du canapé. Voyant qu'il avait effrayé le libraire, Anakin s'adoucit et inspira.

« C'était ma faute, j'ai été un lâche car je n'ai jamais voulu me confier à toi, mais pour moi c'était impossible.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un père, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais appelé « papa » ?

\- Cela n'a jamais été un problème pour moi.

\- Eh bien, Thorin l'avait deviné. C'est parce que je ne pouvais pas.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Ben. Et ce, depuis que je suis enfant. »


	10. I love you

** 10 ans plus tôt  **

Sa mère l'avait laissé chez Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, comme tous les samedis, car il n'avait pas école, elle avait des clients le samedi pour le ménage, donc elle ne pouvait pas emmener son enfant de 8 ans.

Aujourd'hui, il avait joué toute l'après-midi avec Obi-Wan. Il avait réussi à peindre une petite toile que Qui-Gon lui avait apportée. Ce dernier était ensuite parti pour la librairie qui était en travaux, laissant les deux plus jeunes seuls.

Anakin était ravi de passer du temps avec le jeune homme, qui avait toujours été gentil. Il lui apprenait en plus plein de choses, lui lisait de belles histoires et lui cuisinait de bons petits plats, ainsi que des gâteaux. Le petit garçon était toujours content de venir ici.

« Veux-tu aller au parc ? Demanda Obi-Wan avec sa voix douce qu'Anakin chérissait.

\- Oui, je veux bien ! »

Et ils étaient sortis. Anakin avait attrapé la main chaude du jeune homme, qui lui adressa un sourire, qui le ravit, puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers le fameux parc.

Dans le petit parc, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, il était assez tard. Anakin se dirigea vers une balançoire et demanda à Obi-Wan de le pousser. Cela l'amusait beaucoup et il rigola comme un petit fou, ne cessant d'ordonner d'aller plus haut.

« Allons, ça suffit, rit le jeune homme en s'arrêtant, tu vas m'épuiser, Anakin. »

Anakin eut une pincée d'inquiétude, il n'avait pas pensé à Obi-Wan et il stoppa donc le jeu, se remettant sur ses jambes.

« Alors, va te reposer sur un banc, fit-il.

\- Non, ça va, Anakin, je plaisantais.

\- De toute façon, je vais aller faire du toboggan, tu pourras ne pas me suivre. » Anakin s'éloigna d'Obi-Wan, le laissant seul.

Lorsqu'il fut lassé d'avoir fait le tour des aires de jeux, il retourna auprès d'Obi-Wan et il fut surpris de voir qu'il était accompagné. Il était assis sur un banc, en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme, et ils riaient ensemble. Une montée de jalousie envahit l'esprit du petit garçon, qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain sentiment de colère qu'il avait envers l'inconnu. Il se précipita vers eux.

« Ben ! Je veux rentrer ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

Ce dernier fut étonné de ce soudain calin surprise.

\- Patiente encore un peu, je parle avec un ami, je te présente Diego, un de mes camarades du lycée.

\- Non, je ne l'aime pas ! S'écria Anakin en jetant un regard noir à l'autre.

\- Voyons, Ani…

\- Je veux rentrer ! Cria Anakin en tapant ses petits poings sur les épaules d'Obi-Wan.

\- D'accord, d'accord, rentrons, grimaça ce dernier en cédant, excuse-moi, Diego, j'étais ravi de te revoir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi. Passe une bonne soirée, Obi. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Anakin regrettait d'avoir crié et d'avoir frappé Obi-Wan. Le silence le rendait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il se mit alors à pleurer. Obi-Wan surprit, s'arrêta et s'agenouilla vers lui.

« Ani ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je suis…Désolé…je t'ai crié dessus…je t'ai…frappé…

\- Oh, Ani, ne pleure pas, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es sans doute fatigué et j'ai voulu rester un peu plus, c'est ma faute, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Mais…

\- Quand on va rentrer, je te préparerais une pizza et on regarde ton film préféré, d'accord ? » Proposa Obi-Wan en le portant dans ses bras.

Anakin ne protesta pas et il s'accrocha à Obi-Wan, heureux de ce geste d'affection.

.

Alors que le film venait à peine de se terminer, Anakin qui était assis contre Obi-Wan, se redressa, prêt à demander à boire à Obi-Wan. Mais il constata que son jeune ami s'était endormi, son visage afficha une mine détendue.

_Il est si beau quand il dort_ , pensa-t-il.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti au parc. Il n'aimait pas qu'Obi-Wan soit avec d'autres gens. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui, qu'il ne lui parle qu'à lui, qu'il lui fasse des câlins qu'à lui. Il voulait voir son sourire, son rire, jouer tout le temps avec lui, l'écouter chanter, ou bien lui raconter des histoires.

Il aimait Obi-Wan.

Plus tard, il se marierait avec lui. Oui. Il fera un beau mariage pour lui.

Puis, il se rappela des histoires d'amour, dans les contes de fée. Blanche-Neige. Le Prince embrassait sa princesse pour la réveiller.

_« Si je l'embrasse, il va se réveiller ? »_

Il devait essayer.

L'enfant s'approcha un peu plus d'Obi-Wan, qui dormait profondément et paisiblement.

Et il l'embrassa sur la bouche.

* * *

.

.

.  
.

* * *

**_ Actuellement  _ **

\- _Je suis amoureux de toi, Ben. Et ce, depuis que je suis enfant. »_

Cet aveu avait de quoi choquer Obi-Wan, qui crut que sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Anakin plaisantait. Ce n'était pas vrai. Rien de ce qu'il avait dit n'était vrai. Il avait beau se répéter cela dans sa tête, le visage sérieux et grave du plus jeune le troubla encore plus. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne plus voir le véritable Anakin ? Le petit garçon enjoué ? L'adolescent qui cherchait à s'éloigner de lui ? L'étudiant qui voulait s'émanciper ? Obi-Wan était confus, il ne savait plus quoi penser. A croire que ce jour ne se terminera pas. Que tout tombe sur lui, littéralement. Comme ce meuble.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, contesta Obi-Wan, Anakin, je suis…ton père.

\- Je n'ai jamais plaisanté sur mes sentiments et jamais, tu ne seras jamais mon père, dit doucement le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui.

Obi-Wan voulut reculer mais il n'avait plus d'issues, le canapé le bloquant entièrement. Il plaça ses bras devant lui, pour obliger Anakin à ne pas s'avancer davantage.

« Anakin, ne…

\- Ben, tu ne peux pas me rejeter, tu ne peux pas…me refuser, coupa-t-il, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, tu m'as élevé, tu t'es occupé de moi…et pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai aimé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Non, non, non, c'est faux, rien de ce que tu dis est vrai, je t'ai aimé comme un fils, comme un frère !

\- Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer comme ton petit ami ?

\- Tu n'es pas…toi-même, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

\- Je pense chaque mot, je te suis sincère. »

Obi-Wan était perdu. Toutes ses années passées avec Anakin lui semblèrent maintenant si loin, comme de lointains et vagues souvenirs qui n'étaient plus. Son garçon, son protégé venait de lui avouer des sentiments qui avaient perduré et qui s'était sans doute renforcé, mais d'un côté il n'y croyait pas.

« Et Padmé, tu l'aimes ? N'est-ce pas ? Tes sentiments pour elle sont différents de ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Tenta-t-il dans un dernier désespoir, voulant sans doute ramener la raison à Anakin. S'il y avait une raison.

Le plus jeune attrapa ses mains et colla sa poitrine à celle d'Obi-Wan qui glapit de surprise. Ce rapprochement physique était désormais dérangeant et il tenta de se libérer de cette étreinte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la soudaine force et de la taille de son ancien protégé. Il était plus grand que lui, probablement plus musclé et sa jeunesse lui était un avantage, même si Obi-Wan n'était pas vieux.

Une main lui saisit doucement son menton, l'obligeant à regarder les yeux bleu-vert brillants observant son visage comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse de l'Univers, emplis d'une luxure et d'un amour indéfinissable. Un rougissement monta dans les joues d'Obi-Wan. Même Thorin ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Il était gêné et à la fois, il ressentit un petit pic de bonheurs.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Padmé autant que toi. Je l'aime, mais je t'aime encore plus, fit-il en effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Anakin, non, ce n'est pas…correct, protesta Obi-Wan en détournant la tête.

\- Laisse-moi t'aimer, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point mon amour est fort, laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis plus ton fils, laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être le parfait petit ami… »

Devant cette phrase, Obi-Wan repensa alors à Thorin. Ainsi, il avait donc vu ce que ressentait Anakin pour lui ? C'est pour cela qu'il est parti ?

« As-tu pensé à moi ? S'écria brusquement le plus âgé en lui repoussant par les épaules, j'étais heureux avec Thorin, je l'aimais !

\- Mais tu étais plus heureux avec moi, depuis que je suis revenu, tu étais beaucoup plus heureux ! Clama Anakin en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Anakin, tu ne sais pas à quel point…tu mets dans une situation difficile, souffla Obi-Wan qui accepta la résignation ne sachant quoi dire, que veux-tu à la fin ?

Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas la force de penser correctement, d'argumenter ou de trouver les mots qui réveilleront son enfant. Il venait de perdre Thorin et voilà que le garçon qu'il chérissait comme son propre fils, venait de lui avouer des sentiments amoureux, qu'il avait depuis très longtemps.

\- Je te veux, Ben, car je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, aussi Anakin mais pas comme tu l'espères.

\- Alors, laisse-moi du temps pour te séduire, déclara le jeune homme en l'embrassant sur son front, permets moi de te montre que tu peux tomber amoureux de moi. »


	11. Two loves

Il inspira longuement. Après quelques jours d'hésitation, il s'était décidé à aller au Darth Maul, pour revoir Thorin. Depuis leur rupture, Obi-Wan n'avait cessé de penser à lui et il avait essayé de l'appeler, mais il tombait toujours sur le répondeur. Il avait laissé de nombreux messages, mais rien. Pas de retour.

Entre temps, avec Anakin, Obi-Wan mettait une certaine distance entre eux et même si le plus jeune avait tendance à être plus tactile, il n'allait jamais très loin. Il aidait Obi-Wan dans les tâches ménagères, le remplaçait à la librairie en attendant qu'il se remette de sa cheville blessée, faisait la cuisine pour lui et veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments. Ses examens étant terminés, il était en vacances et pouvait se permettre de prendre soin de lui.

Aujourd'hui, Obi-Wan avait espéré être en forme pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'au Darth Maul, avec une canne que lui avait fourni Mace Windu, la veille, pour sa visite quotidienne. Sans sa canne, il grimacerait tout le temps de douleurs. Son pied était encore douloureux.

Heureusement, il y arriva sans encombre et lorsqu'il entra dans le sombre coiffeur-tatoueur, il fut accueilli par Asajj Ventress, l'une des gérantes du salon. C'était une femme très pâle et grossièrement tatouée sur tout le corps. Obi-Wan la connaissait très peu, mais sa réputation était très bonne en tant qu'artiste tatoueuse et coiffeuse, bien que le libraire se demandait comment elle pouvait être crédible en tant que coiffeuse, vue son crâne rasé.

« Monsieur Kenobi, minauda-t-elle en allant vers lui, est ce que vous serez enfin venu pour un tatouage digne de vous ?

\- Non, non, Miss Ventress, je suis venu voir Thorin. »

Asajj n'était pas une amie de Thorin, ce dernier lui avait souvent dit qu'elle détestait les relations sociaux, elle n'avait pas d'amis et ne s'intéressait qu'à son art. Il lui avait informé que lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle passait son temps à dessiner ses prochains tatouages. Elle n'était donc au courant de rien concernant leur couple.

« Thorin ? Il a démissionné. » Répondit-elle avec étonnement.

Obi-Wan blêmit et sa salive se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle ? Comment pouvait-il démissionner aussi vite ? C'était son salon !

« Comment ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Il m'a entièrement vendu le salon, déclara-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple croissant, fort heureusement, je peux remercier ma défunte grand-mère pour m'avoir laissé un héritage conséquent.

\- Où…est-il alors ? Coupa Obi-Wan nerveusement.

\- Il a quitté le pays, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit il est retourné en Nouvelle-Zélande, chez lui, dans sa famille.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible…souffla-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Asajj remarqua sans doute son désespoir et ses yeux s'adoucirent. Elle le prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique. Le pauvre libraire tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de cacher plus longtemps ses émotions, ignorant les regards qui étaient tournés vers eux quand il traversa le salon de beauté.

« Tout est allé si vite…balbutie-il, je ne comprends pas…

\- Thorin m'avait dit que tu allais sans doute essayer de le voir, j'ignore ce qu'il y a entre vous, et je ne veux pas le savoir…mais il était déterminé à partir. Crois-moi, après avoir quelques mois travaillé avec lui, je sais qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix.

\- Je l'aimais…il ne m'a donné aucune chance. »

Le fait d'avoir dit ces paroles à haute voix le ramena un peu plus dans sa réalité, se rappelant alors de la confession d'Anakin. Celui-ci avait avoué d'étranges sentiments à l'homme qui l'avait élevé, si Thorin était encore en couple avec lui…il se serait trouvé dans une situation délicate.

_« Si tu devais choisir entre moi et Anakin, tu choisirais Anakin, tu le choisirais toujours, quoiqu'il t'aies fait. »_

Obi-Wan serra des dents, lorsque ces paroles résonnèrent encore dans son esprit comme si cela avait été dit tout de suite. C'était si vrai et si…Cruel. Comment savoir ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Thorin était définitivement parti ?

 _Parce que tu sais que cela n'aurait jamais été possible_ , lui disait une petite voix au fond de lui, _parce qu'il n'a pas tort, parce que Anakin sera toujours ta priorité._

.

.

Anakin, Rex et Cody furent surpris de voir débarquer Obi-Wan à la librairie. Grâce à l'aide d'amis et de voisins, la librairie fut remise en état très rapidement, si bien que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était sens dessus dessous quelques jours auparavant.

Obi-Wan avait des yeux gonflés montrant qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré et pourtant, il tenta de sourire en saluant ses deux collègues jumeaux. Anakin vint à lui précipitamment en le prenant par les épaules.  
« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Ben ! Tu dois te reposer. »

Le libraire baissa des yeux et eut un rire nerveux. Il posa une main sur le torse d'Anakin et le poussa doucement, pour se diriger vers son bureau.

« J'en avais marre de rester chez moi…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, ta cheville n'est pas encore guérie ! Protesta-Anakin en le suivant.

Il lança un regard à Rex et à Cody pour leur signaler qu'il s'occupait d'Obi-Wan. Ces derniers le comprirent et retournèrent à leur travail.

Dans le bureau, la porte fermée, les coupant de l'extérieur, Obi-Wan resta debout, le dos tournée à Anakin. Ce dernier remarqua alors la canne et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer sa frustration de voir Ben ici. Il devait être à la maison, en sécurité, au repos.

« Je suis venu….pour te parler, dit enfin le plus agé.

\- Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ? S'agaça Anakin.

\- Je suis allé au Darth Maul. »

Le visage d'Anakin perdit ses couleurs. Ce qu'il redoutait c'était donc produit. Il savait qu'Obi-Wan avait toujours des sentiments pour Thorin et il ne savait que faire pour qu'il les oublie. Mais pouvait-il l'obliger à sacrifier cela pour un caprice d'un enfant qui était amoureux depuis si longtemps ? Anakin en était persuadé que oui. Certes, c'était égoïste, mais Anakin avait assez attendu pour dévoiler ses sentiments. Il avait même du rompre avec Padmé le lendemain de sa confession. La distance qu'ils s'étaient obligés de faire avait facilité la tâche. Curieusement, son ex petite amie avait réagi très calmement, sans vraiment poser de questions, comme si elle s'y attendait.

« Tu es allé voir Thorin, corrigea Anakin d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Obi-Wan le remarqua mais ne le releva pas et croisa le regard dur de son ancien protégé.

\- Il n'était pas là. En fait…il était parti. Il a vendu son salon à son assistance, Miss Ventress. D'après elle, il serait retourné en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Anakin leva les sourcils, surpris de cette révélation. Cela aurait dû lui procurer de la joie mais la douleur se lisait dans les yeux bleus de Ben qui s'efforçait de le cacher. Ignorant les nombreuses fois où il s'était fait rejeter par Obi-Wan depuis sa confession, il l'enlaça dans ses bras. Le libraire sursauta mais curieusement, et pour une fois, il ne le repoussa pas et enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le chagrin était sans doute assez grand pour qu'il puisse accepter la tendresse du jeune étudiant.

\- Je l'aimais…sanglota-t-il.

\- Je sais, murmura Anakin dont le cœur se serra.

\- Et il …est parti…

\- Mais moi je suis là, je serai toujours là. »

Ces mots étaient difficiles à dire pour Anakin qui se rappela de ces mois où il avait essayé de sortir Ben de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il n'avait plus à se cacher, à faire semblant de ne pas l'aimer. Il n'avait plus à souffrir de ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus à faire croire qu'il était « un fils » pour Ben. Il pouvait désormais exprimer tout son véritable amour pour Ben. Son premier amour.

Il s'écarta légèrement de lui, sans lâcher la taille de son bien-aimé, qui l'observait avec interrogation et affection. D'une main, il effaça les larmes.

« Anakin, je…commença Obi-Wan.

\- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, coupa Anakin, mes paroles restent les mêmes. »

Avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, le plus jeune l'embrassa tendrement, attrapant ses lèvres avec affection, espérant faire comprendre à Ben qu'il était sérieux et que rien ne changerait à cela. Il sentit des mains agripper sa chemise, alors que ses propres bras serrèrent davantage sa prise. Une certaine résistance provenant d'Obi-Wan l'amena à penser que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, mais Anakin n'était pas du genre patient et il avait patienté assez longtemps pour attendre un semblant de consentement de la part de l'homme.

Lorsque l'oxygène manquait, ses lèvres libérèrent celles d'Obi-Wan. Le libraire était rouge et haleta. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Anakin l'aurait à nouveau embrassé.

« Je n'aurai pas dû venir, lâcha Obi-Wan en se détachant de lui, je n'aurai pas du… »

Ces paroles firent un effet désagréable à Anakin, la colère monta et il refusa de s'écarter de lui, l'attrapant ses poignets et le poussa contre le mur. Le libraire gémit de surprise et tenta de se défaire d'Anakin, la peur s'empara de lui.

« Lâche moi, Anakin, tu me fais mal…

\- Non, grogna-t-il, non, tant que tu n'auras pas accepté tes sentiments pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Anakin…

\- Maintenant que Thorin ne fait plus partie de ta vie, maintenant que tu es libéré de ses sentiments pour lui, laisse agir tes véritables sentiments.

\- Anakin, on a déjà parlé, je t'ai dit que tu seras toujours comme un fils pour moi !

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es ici après avoir appris que Thorin était parti ? »

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucune réponse ne parvint. Anakin détestait Thorin, cela allait de soi. Lui en parlait serait comme lui enfoncer un couteau dans une plaie. Si les sentiments pour lui étaient véritables, alors parler de Thorin était complètement suicidaire. De plus, Obi-Wan n'avait prévu en premier lieu de lui en parler, ses pas, son instinct, quelque chose au fond de lui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Il avait envie juste de…soulager sa tristesse. Il aurait pu en parler à Rex et à Cody, mais à la place, il avait accepté le réconfort d'Anakin. Bien que le baiser ne signifiait pas un réconfort en soi, du moins pour lui.

« C'est parce qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes, non comme un fils, non comme un frère…mais comme Thorin. En voyant que tu as perdu Thorin, ton cœur est venu à moi…pour retrouver un autre amour, chuchota Anakin en lui donnant des baisers sur tout le visage.

\- Je…ne sais…pas…bredouilla-t-il complètement perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-moi juste t'aimer. Je t'en prie, Ben, laisse-moi t'aimer, laisse-moi…te donner mon amour pour toi. »

Anakin l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément, plus sauvage et avec possessivité, comme pour le marquer, le gouter, lui faire comprendre qu'il était désormais son petit ami.

.  
.

** Quelques jours auparavant  
**

_Message vocale_

_« Salut, Anakin, c'est moi Thorin. Je savais que tu n'allais pas répondre. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Je te laisse Obi-Wan. Ne le fais plus souffrir. Sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Donne-lui le bonheur qu'il mérite. Rends le heureux. Je suis à l'aéroport, je pars pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. Ne dis rien à Obi, il le saura par lui-même, ce serait sans doute moins douloureux si c'est quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui le lui dis. Sache que c'est parce que je l'aime que je pars. Il t'aime. Mais il ne le sait pas. Il t'aime profondément. Il prendra du temps à comprendre que son amour pour toi n'est plus un amour parental. Sois heureux, avec lui. Ne l'abandonne plus. J'y vais, mon avion est dans 10 mins. A plus. »_


	12. To fuck or not to fuck, that is the question

_« Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-moi juste t'aimer. Je t'en prie, Ben, laisse-moi t'aimer, laisse-moi…te donner mon amour pour toi. »_

_Anakin l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément, plus sauvage et avec possessivité, comme pour le marquer, le gouter, lui faire comprendre qu'il était désormais son petit ami._

Obi-Wan se réveilla soudainement. Il prit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit, en pleine nuit, les lumières des lampadaires de l'extérieur s'échappaient des rideaux. Il passa une main sur son front, pris d'un mal de tête, puis jeta un coup à son réveil. 4h du matin. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Il se souvenait que du baiser avec…Anakin.

Oh…Dieu.

Il avait embrassé Anakin, son fils…Du moins, pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça désormais ? Il soupira longuement quand brusquement, une masse à côté de lui remua. Il tressaillit et tourna lentement la tête vers le côté qui était censé être vide. Le visage d'Anakin se dévoila à travers un rayon fin de lumière. Il avait donc dormi avec lui. D'accord. Obi-Wan déglutit quand il remarqua en plus de cela qu'il était complètement nu.

« Non, non, non…ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il nerveusement en tentant de sortir du lit. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il le temps de poser un pied au sol, qu'il trébucha dans les draps qu'il avait emporté avec lui et gémit de douleurs, se souvenant alors de sa cheville blessée.

\- Merde…

\- Ben ? » Dit la voix à moitié endormi d'Anakin.

Le trentenaire frémit. Sa chute quelque peu bruyante avait sans doute réveillé le jeune homme. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes et se frotta les yeux. Il alluma ensuite la lampe à son chevet, au grand malheur d'Obi-Wan qui ne savait quoi faire à ce moment-là.

« Eh bien alors ? On tombe du lit maintenant ? Se moqua Anakin en le voyant au sol.

Obi-Wan rougit et remercia le drap de lui cacher son intimité. Il resserra le tissu protecteur contre lui, le recouvrant entièrement. Il se leva pour sortir de la chambre se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Il ignora totalement l'interrogation d'Anakin et ferma la porte à clé.

Il haleta et se rendit compte que son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il paniquait. Il fallait qu'il ressaisisse. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, répétant ce manège pendant quelques secondes, puis ses yeux croisèrent le reflet dans le miroir. Le rouge de ses joues n'avait pas disparu et ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et le souvenir d'Anakin qui l'embrassait avec fougue lui revint en tête.

Son drap glissa de son corps et il écarquilla des yeux quand il vit que sa poitrine était parsemée de suçons. L'horreur l'envahit alors. La veille, il n'y avait rien sur son corps. Les traces qu'avaient laissées Thorin avait entièrement disparu. Alors pourquoi….Il se maintient au lavabo pour ne pas s'effondrer. La réponse était là. Non loin de lui.

« Ben ? Entendit-il derrière la porte, est ce que ça va ? »

Il tenta de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui c'était passé et resté enfermer dans la salle de bain n'allait pas effacer ces suçons. Il reprit son drap et l'enroula autour de lui. Il inspira fortement et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Anakin inquiet, en peignoir, au grand soulagement d'Obi-Wan. Au moins, il n'avait pas à affronter la nudité de son…amant.

Une main sur sa joue le fit tressaillir. Ce geste était si doux et si tendre, qu'il aurait pu fondre si son esprit n'était pas perturbé.

« Ben, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Répéta Anakin doucement.

\- On a baisé, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Obi-Wan en baissant la tête.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, l'expression étonné, puis éclata de rire. Le plus agé le regarda avec consternation.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, j'aurai bien aimé, mais tu étais trop bourré pour ça, finit-il par dire les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Je…Non…je ne me souviens de rien…

\- Tu fais vraiment flipper quand tu bois, Ben.

\- Abrège, s'il te plait ! S'exclama Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Et pourquoi j'ai des suçons !

\- On est allé boire un verre pour…officialiser notre couple et tu as du boire au moins cinq pintes de bière avec en plus de cela, des cocktails alcoolisés. J'ai dû te ramener en te portant…. »

Oh non. En entendant ces mots, la mémoire lui revint alors. Oui, il avait beaucoup bu, il voulait oublier Thorin pendant un instant et se consacrer à Anakin, espérant lui faire changer d'avis…mais à la place, il s'est enfoncé tout seul.

« Et tu m'as dit des choses formidables, ajouta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Souffla le libraire en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais beau et que tu étais d'accord pour être mon petit ami…

\- Je n'ai pas pu te dire ça… »

C'était impensable. Même bourré, Obi-Wan ne pourrait jamais dire cela. Quand il était ivre, il avait d'ailleurs toujours tendance à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Qui-Gon avait été le premier à en être témoin, c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris l'homosexualité de son fils. Ce jour-là, quand sa conscience était revenue, Obi-Wan aurait aimé se cacher sous terre, mais son père adoptif n'avait fait que rire et lui dire qu'il était mignon quand il était sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais me dire cela, s'amusa Anakin en sortant son téléphone portable et le plaça sous son nez.

L'écran présentait une vidéo d'Obi-Wan dans le canapé. La voix d'Anakin s'entendit alors :

« _Ben, peux-tu me répéter ce que tu as dit, je crois que je n'ai pas compris. »_

_Obi-Wan se redressa un peu plus, le haut de son corps dandinait doucement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient alors que la caméra zoomait sur son visage._

_« Je t'aime,… Anakin et tu es… l'homme le plus beau …que j'ai jamais vu…_

\- _Pourtant tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que j'étais comme un fils pour toi…_

\- _Plus maintenant, je veux sortir avec toi…Baise-moi. »_

La vidéo s'arrêta et Obi-Wan cacha son visage dans le drap, s'éloignant d'Anakin. Cela était inconcevable, il était bourré ! C'était l'alcool qui lui avait fait dire n'importe quoi !

« Si j'ai appris une seule chose de concret en vivant 10 ans avec toi, lança le jeune homme en s'avançant vers lui comme s'il lisait ses pensées, c'est que tu es incapable de mentir quand tu bois, il est clair que tu as la langue bien pendante avec l'alcool.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'on n'avait pas baisé !

\- Je t'ai juste marqué pour que tu n'oublies pas que tu es désormais à moi, sourit Anakin, mais je pourrais jamais te baiser si tu n'es pas en possession de tous tes moyens, je ne suis pas pervers à ce point. »

Il grimaça à la dernière phrase. Obi-Wan pouvait entendre qu'il était honnête. Anakin était tout, sauf un violeur. Il était insolent, facilement en colère, mais disposait d'une certaine morale. Il était au moins heureux qu'Anakin soit un gentleman.

Il soupira longuement et voulut se diriger dans la chambre quand un Anakin tout chaud lui sauta dessus et le prit dans ses bras. Obi-Wan se tendit à ce câlin surprise et serra un peu plus fortement ses draps.

« Anakin…Nous devrions retourner nous coucher, souffla-t-il dans le creux du cou de son amant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es à moi…Mon Ben.

\- Oui…Je suis à toi. »

Pourquoi continuerait-il à le nier. Il était heureux avec Anakin et inversement. C'était le plus important.

Anakin se colla à peu plus à lui et son genou effleura son entrejambe caché par le drap. Obi-Wan laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. En s'entendant, il repoussa le jeune homme, dont le visage s'était éclairé, empli d'un désir non caché.

« Tu étais…dur…

\- C'est faux, Anakin…je… vais dormir… » Protesta-t-il en se dirigeant dans la chambre évitant son regard luxuriant.

Mais il ne put faire un pas de plus car Anakin l'avait attrapé et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'y jeta sans ménagement. Le drap qui l'avait protégé disparut soudainement et Obi-Wan, dans un automatisme de pudeur, plaça ses mains entre ses jambes. Anakin ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et lui attrapa ses poignets le plaquant sur les côtés, dévoilant une évidente érection.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que je te fais de l'effet ? Minauda-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…balbutie Obi-Wan.

\- Ben, j'ai été honnête avec toi, je t'ai montré mes sentiments…alors je t'en prie, ne mens pas.

\- Mon…corps réagit tout seul !

\- Sois plus convaincant. »

Obi-Wan détourna la tête, refusant de lui répondre, se mordant la lèvre. Voyant que le silence était la réponse du libraire, Anakin le relâcha et s'assit sur le lit, permettant à Obi-Wan de se recouvrir.

« Tu sais…Tu as sans doute souffert de mon comportement pendant des mois, voire des années…mais sache que j'ai souffert 8 ans de mon amour pour toi, lança Anakin, et encore aujourd'hui, cela me fait mal de voir que tu me rejettes comme ça…que tu ne veux pas accepter cela. »

Il n'ajouta plus rien et s'apprêta à se lever pour sans doute quitter la chambre et se rendre dans son ancienne chambre. Une main s'agrippa à sa manche qui le surprit et il s'immobilisa.

« Ne pars pas, Ani… »

La voix d'Obi-Wan était tremblante et il sanglota. Il avait utilisé le diminutif de son prénom, ce qui était rare depuis quelques années.

« Je t'aime, Ani, je t'aime…mais…comprends moi, je t'ai élevé quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant et maintenant, te voilà adulte…mes sentiments sont…chamboulés, je suis amoureux de toi…mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de l'enfant que tu étais…pour moi tu es toujours le petit garçon…mais…Ani, quand je suis…avec toi…j'ai peur de perdre mes moyens…Je suis perdu, Ani. »

Le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis plus ton fils, le garçon que tu as élevé, n'est plus. Tu n'as plus à assumer ce rôle, déclara Anakin en lui caressant ses mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, j'ai besoin de toi mais pas en tant que père, je veux que tu sois mon compagnon, je veux partager ma vie avec toi…

\- Ani… »

Il se plaça de nouveau au-dessus d'Obi-Wan qui cette fois était un peu plus détendu. Il lécha les larmes qui glissaient de ses joues.

« N'aie pas peur de ce que tu ressens, n'aie pas peur de moi, Ben.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste…que je suis heureux d'être avec toi.»

Anakin ne tint plus et dévora les lèvres d'Obi-Wan, laissant ses mains repousser encore ce maudit drap pour arpenter le corps de son amant. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent, parcourant leurs bouches mutuellement, leur faisant oublier de respirer. C'était si enivrant qu'Anakin crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Il n'avait jamais eu un baiser aussi stimulant et excitant.

Il voulut se redresser mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, rapprochant son corps de celui d'Obi-Wan. Il put ainsi sentir sa peau chaude et douce contre la sienne, son entrejambe réagit alors. De plus, la vue qu'il avait sous lui ne l'aidait pas à garder un semblant de raison. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Obi-Wan, de le faire sien, de découvrir tous les endroits érogènes qu'il pouvait, de lui donner le plaisir qu'il méritait.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête, si tu ne veux pas…dis le moi…

\- Ani…murmura Obi-Wan d'un ton sensuelle à le faire frémir, je t'en prie…baise-moi.

\- Comme tu voudras… _Obi_. »


	13. Epilogue

Il s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu…des années. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé sa petite famille, juste pour assouvir un rêve égoïste. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. En réalité, il n'avait pas prévu de revenir.

Il gravit les marches qui le conduisirent jusqu'à l'appartement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les ascenseurs, il était un léger claustrophobe, du moins surtout concernant ces machines. Enfant, il avait été bloqué pendant des heures et jamais, il n'avait jamais vraiment surmonté son traumatisme. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement et hésita à sonner. Il mit une main dans sa poche, jouant avec ses clés. Il avait ses clés, bien évidemment, toujours. On avait refusé de les reprendre. Son fils avait insisté pour qu'il les garde.

« _Au cas où, je ne suis pas là_. » avait-il dit.

Bravo garçon. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait eu de la chance de l'avoir comme fils, même si ce n'était pas son fils biologique.

Il inspira un coup et préféra opter pour les clés. Il enfonça celles-ci dans la serrure et tourna lentement, espérant faire le moindre bruit. Que faisait-il ? A croire qu'il était un cambrioleur ! Il se maudit et enfin la porte se déverrouilla.

Il y entra avec discrétion et silence. L'entrée n'avait pas changé, en fait, rien n'avait changé. Il pourrait presque voir son petit garçon courir vers lui pour l'accueillir. Il esquissa un petit sourire face à ce souvenir. Il déposa ses clés sur la commode à l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures.

Il s'introduit dans le salon et nota la présence d'un individu dans la cuisine. Il eut un sursaut de surprise et quelque chose bloqua sa gorge quand il reconnut la personne. Cette dernière avait le dos tournée vers lui, ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu, fredonnant gaiement une mélodie. Sa voix le porta vers des années passées. Il eut alors le cœur gros. Il avait laissé cela tout ce temps ?

Il resta immobile au milieu du salon, fixant l'homme aux cheveux roux-blonds qui ignorait tout de sa présence. Que lui dire ? Après toutes ses années. Alors que le chant s'éleva dans l'appartement, il remarqua la silhouette agréable du cuisinier. Il balaya ses pensées obscènes. Il savait que cela allait arriver. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il…a fui. Qu'il avait voulu poursuivre un vieux rêve, malgré la souffrance dans son cœur. Atteindre ce qui lui était inaccessible était impossible.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, toujours silencieusement, tel un félin. Il déglutit quand quelques mètres se séparaient de lui, puis retint son souffle quand il se retrouva à un bras de lui. Le cuisinier était concentré sur son découpage de légumes et chantait doucement. Sa discrétion aurait pu le tuer si la personne derrière lui n'était pas familière.

Une toux le fit sursauter et tressaillir. Il se retourna après un soupir.

« Anakin, combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas…Père ? »

Si Qui-Gon n'avait pas été aussi heureux de voir la surprise et le bonheur sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, il aurait ri nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se faire appeler de la sorte et pourtant, son fils l'avait toujours appelé ainsi.

« Bonjour, Obi, je suis de retour. »

Le jeune libraire reposa son couteau, sans doute avait-il peur de blesser l'homme qui était en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Grand dieu, je rêve….souffla-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus âgé.

\- Tu me vexes, est-ce si inimaginable que je sois de retour ?

\- Je te croyais en Australie.

\- Je l'étais. Et je suis revenu.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, père.

\- Merci, mon ange. » Fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Obi-Wan rougit brusquement au surnom que lui donnait Qui-Gon autrefois. Ce dernier nota alors sa gêne et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as plus l'habitude que je t'appelle comme ça ? Le taquina-t-il.

\- Je….eh…bien…oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé…je te déconseille de m'appeler comme ça maintenant. » Déclara Obi-Wan en s'écartant de lui, retournant à sa cuisine.

Ah. Tiens, c'est nouveau. Qui-Gon ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Bien sûr, c'était un des nombreux surnoms qu'il avait eu l'habitude de donner à son cadet, mais qu'il demande de l'arrêter de cette manière…c'était inhabituelle.

 _Ai-je manqué tellement d'année pour qu'un fossé se creuse ?_ Réalisa-t-il avec tristesse.

« Cela ne t'a pourtant jamais dérangé, avant. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit-il rapidement, c'est juste que…écoute, je termine et nous parlerons, fais comme chez toi.

\- C'est chez moi, rit doucement Qui-Gon en s'éloignant des fourneaux.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, marmonna Obi-Wan.

..

Après quelques minutes, Qui-Gon, installé dans le canapé, se vit offrir une tasse de thé bien fumante, dont l'odeur le fit légèrement grimacer. Encore un arôme aux gouts étranges qu'Obi-Wan chérissait. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et goûta le liquide parfumé. Des fleurs. Ça, c'était certain.

Il croisa le regard curieux d'Obi-Wan, qui était assis à ses côtés.

« Tu as toujours des goûts aussi…étrange, grimaça-t-il en reposant la tasse de thé.

\- Même Anakin n'aime pas ça, gémit Obi-Wan désespéré.

\- Voilà qui me rassure, rit-il, d'ailleurs comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien, il est à la Fac de Droit, il pense poursuivre des études pour devenir avocat.

\- Voilà qui est ambitieux, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. »

Obi-Wan semblait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se retint. Qui-Gon le remarqua mais préféra ne pas insister, il n'était pas ici pour l'obliger à parler.

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? Questionna-t-il enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas mal de personnes à voir avant…de me décider à partir…et j'aimerai rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu à parcourir le monde.

\- Tu n'as rien perdu du tout, protesta Obi-Wan, au contraire, c'était ton rêve de toujours. »

Son rêve de toujours ? Répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Et pourtant, partir pendant des années avait un arrière-gout assez amer. La véritable raison de son départ pour un tour du monde était….Non, non, non, il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. C'était de sa faute. Il devait contrôler un peu mieux ses sentiments, se comporter comme le père qu'Obi-Wan rêvait. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais su faire pour ses 10 dernières années.

« Et la libraire ? Comment vont Rex et Cody ? Ils travaillent toujours là-bas ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, la librairie tourne plutôt bien…j'ai ajouté le service « salon de thé » il y a quelques mois, ce qui fait que cela a augmenté l'affluence de la librairie.

\- Un salon de thé ?

\- Oui c'est un concept qu'Anakin avait proposé et j'ai donc tenté le pari. J'ai dû embaucher une employée en plus. Ashoka Tano, c'est une brave fille, adorable. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais.

\- Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça…J'ignorai qu'Anakin s'investissait pour la librairie...

\- Il essaie de m'aider, même si je n'aime pas qu'il mette de côté ses études. Il va être heureux de te revoir.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait 9 ans, cela passe tellement vite… »

Très étrangement, Obi-Wan resta silencieux, toujours le regard empli de doutes. Qui-Gon soupçonnait que ce qu'il avait à dire était très important, mais à la fois le rendait mal à l'aise et redoutait-il sa réaction.

« Je suis en tout cas très content que tu sois revenu, père. »

Cette fois, Qui-Gon soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres à son appellation parentale.

« Tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler Père, tu sais. Ça me gêne, je ne t'ai même pas adopté officiellement. »

Les yeux bleus de son garçon se baissèrent alors, le visage crispé par un sentiment de culpabilité. Ah. Oups. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il avait toujours été mal à l'aise depuis quelques années, d'être appelé comme cela par Obi-Wan. Autant quand il était enfant, cela ne l'avait jamais choqué…mais depuis qu'il avait réalisé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas ceux d'un père, ce mot le rendait gêné, embarrassé et il s'en voulait terriblement.

« Enfin, je veux dire…ce n'est pas ce que…balbutie-t-il souhaitant rattraper sa bourde.

\- Pour moi, vous êtes comme un père, coupa-t-il, pourquoi refuses-tu cela ?

\- Je ne le refuse pas ! S'indigna Qui-Gon, je suis au contraire…touché de cela, mais…je ne le mérite pas, je ne peux pas accepter que tu m'appelles ainsi alors que…je ne suis pas le père dont tu rêves. »

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'un terrain qu'il avait fui pendant 10 ans. Il ne devrait pas s'aventurer au-delà. Cela était dangereux, pour lui, pour Obi-Wan.

Sauver par le gong, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. C'est alors que la panique se dévoila sur le visage du plus jeune qui se précipita pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Qui-Gon ne l'arrêta pas mais se leva pour se présenter à, ce qui supposait être, Anakin. Il entendit des murmures nerveux entre eux, puis une soudaine agitation.

« Anakin ! S'écria Obi-Wan alors qu'il fut tiré brusquement dans le salon par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs.

Qui-Gon cligna des yeux devant l'apparition. Oui, Anakin avait grandi et est devenu un bel homme, pourtant, il était loin du petit garçon innocent qu'il avait laissé 10 ans auparavant. Il tenait le bras d'Obi-Wan qui semblait vouloir fuir cet endroit. Le regard d'Anakin était empli d'une détermination sans faille et d'une passion qui n'échappa pas au plus âgé.

\- Anakin…souffla Qui-Gon, tu as bien grandi.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, annonça-t-il sautant les retrouvailles en bonne et due forme, Obi-Wan est mon petit ami. Nous sommes en couple et je l'aime. »

Le concerné gémit sourdement et émit un cri de surprise quand Anakin rapprocha sa taille de lui, le serrant comme s'il était la chose plus précieuse, puis un baiser le coupa quand il voulut gronder le jeune homme.

Oubliant de respirer, Qui-Gon écarquilla les yeux devant l'image devant lui : Anakin embrassa sauvagement Obi-Wan. Son Obi-Wan. Son amour interdit. La raison de sa fuite. La raison qui l'a poussé à partir. Et maintenant, on venait de lui prendre.

Quel adorable père faisait-il…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ignore s'il y aura une suite.   
> Mais je le garde dans le coin de mon cerveau.


End file.
